Au delà du Rejet
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Peu de temps après qu'Oz ait appris l'identité de celui qui l'avait envoyé dans cette horrible dimension qu'est l'Abyss, sa sœur, Ada, le retrouve rongé par le chagrin et la tourmente. Haïssant voir son cher grand frère dans cet état, elle prend une décision qui aurait pu lui couter cher. Si elle s'en sort, c'est à lui qu'elle le doit. Ada x Gilbert
1. Chapitre 1 : Cause ou Conséquence !

L'une des rares Fan Fictions sur le couple pourtant magnifique d'Ada et Gilbert. En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira à lire qu'elle m'a plu à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est déjà écrite dans son intégralité, les chapitres qui suivent son déjà prêts, je les publierai au fur et à mesure, ou sur demande, selon l'enthousiasme des gens à la lire.

Bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, et j'en suis d'ailleurs très jalouse. Allez savoir pourquoi ?_  
_

* * *

_On avait beau l'appeler, tenter de le raisonner, utiliser la manière douce ou la manière forte, attendre assis derrière la porte, lui crier dessus, ou juste s'inquiéter pour lui .. Rien y fait. Il acceptait que l'on entre dans sa chambre. Quoique, après tout, s'il avait refusé, Alice aurait enfoncé la porte. Mais il refusait en bloc de sortir de cette pièce. Assis sur un fauteuil, les genoux contre lui, les serrant dans ses bras, la tête basse, il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de penser._

_Ils étaient tous là, ses amis ou exploitants, selon les points de vues, dans le grand salon du manoir Rainsworth en plein milieu de la nuit. Plusieurs fois, certains d'entre eux s'absentaient pour voir comment allait le jeune duc. Alice a tenté de lui parler, de le résonner, même de le frapper pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux de force : il ne se battait même pas. Gilbert avait lui aussi fait de son mieux pour lui permettre d'oublier, de lui redonner courage, de le forcer à aller de l'avant : son regard était toujours vide. Break avait naïvement tenté de détendre l'atmosphère comme il en avait l'habitude, mais seul le silence lui répondait. Sharon essayait de parler, mais le malaise était trop planant. Quel ambiance !_

_**- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui annoncer les choses comme ça, entama le représentant actuel des Vessalius.**_  
_**- Mais non, Oscar-sama, rétorqua Sharon ne voulant pas mettre tous les tords sur le dos de qui que ce soit. Oz-sama devait savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable.**_  
_**- Quand bien même, tenta de répliquer l'adulte avant d'être interrompu.**_  
_**- Oz-kun n'est plus un enfant, il comprendra tout seul que broyer du noir ne l'avancera à rien, objecta Xerxes.**_  
_**- Ah ! Ça m'énerve ! hurla Alice en se levant du canapé dans lequel elle était étalée.**_

_Elle se mit à nouveau en route pour la chambre d'Oz avec dans l'esprit l'idée d'ouvrir la porte de force, avant de lui rappeler quand tant que son domestique, il devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit et optimiser, car c'est comme ça qu'elle voulait le voir. Gil l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce :_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois devant lui ?**_  
_**- Je verrai bien sur place ! hurla la chain.**_  
_**- Il n'y a rien à faire ! S'énerva le brun. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se ressaisisse tout seul.**_

_Ces derniers mots qu'il prononça, ils étaient autant pour Alice que pour lui-même. Comme la brune, il tenait absolument à aider son maître, mais il se rendait à l'évidence malgré sa colère vis à vis de sa propre impuissance. Ces paroles se perdaient dans le vide, et plus personne n'osa parler. À contre cœur, Alice se rassit en boudant, elle aussi dégoutée de la situation. Quoi de plus horripilant d'assister à la faiblesse d'un proche sans pouvoir lui être d'aucun secours ?_

_La situation ne pouvait pas être pire ..._

_**- Mon Oncle ?**_

_La grande porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme au visage pure de petite fille en sortit. Les cheveux blonds or, les yeux verts vides de toute animosité ou haine quelconque, une expression inquiète sur le visage, Ada entra dans la pièce._

_**- Ada-chan, répondit le dit Oscar. Que fais-tu ici ?**_  
_**- J'ai été mise au courant pour Oz Onii chan ! Leim m'a prévenu.**_  
_**- Ah, il ne peut pas rester à sa place, lui ! Se moqua le chapelier en espérant que l'atmosphère serait moins lourde à supporter.**_

_Ça ne fut pas le cas. Ada commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Leim lui avait bien dit que son frère avait été blessé par la nouvelle, elle s'en doutait elle-même. Mais à voir l'état dans lequel étaient ses plus proches amis, dont Alice et Gil particulièrement, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que les choses soient pires que ce qu'elle avait imaginer._

_**- Ada-chan ?**_

_C'est Gil qui venait de parler. La jeune Vessalius releva la tête à sa voix, mais ne supporta pas de croiser son regard. Il était épuisé par la situation, lui aussi. Les cernes sous ses yeux le lui témoignaient. Ada ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre._

_**- Ada-chan, est-ce que ça va ?**_  
_**- Heu, oui, bien sûr.**_

_Sa voix était hésitante. Elle, oui, ça allait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas elle qui souffrait en ce moment, et elle en avait conscience. Son père ne l'avait pas rejeté, ni n'avait nié son existence. Il l'avait accepté comme sa fille. Bon, bien sûr, il ne lui témoignait pas le même amour que son oncle, mais elle était dans une meilleure situation que son frère, complètement méprisé. Elle, elle n'avait pas besoin que Gil s'inquiète pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas lui rajouter des soucis sur la conscience, alors, pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle ?_

_**- Est-ce que je peux parler à Oz Onii-chan ?**_

_La surprise se lit sur certains visages, notamment Oscar qui finit par lui sourire, comme à son habitude en lui caressant les cheveux paternellement._

_**- Bien sûr, mais ne t'attends pas à un excès de bonne humeur.**_  
_**- Je crois l'avoir compris, oui.**_

_Elle fit un effort pour sourire, mais elle était inquiète pourtant. Comme elle ne connaissait pas le manoir des Rainsworth, Gilbert la mena à la chambre dans laquelle Oz s'était enfermé. Pendant qu'elle avançait, Ada baissait la tête. Elle était triste. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait voir son frère, mais peut-être quelque part, avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle verrait ?_

_Le Onii-chan qu'elle connaissait quand elle était enfant était jovial, optimiste, allait sans cesse de l'avant, et souriait tout le temps. Alors, elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas si il restait juste silencieux et tourmenté. Ce n'était pas son genre._

_**- Ada-chan, ça ne va pas ?**_  
_**- Dis .. Gil ..**_

_Ada chercha ses mots, pour entamer sa phrase. Pendant qu'elle se remémorait les passages de son enfance aux côtés de son grand frère adoré, elle avait pensé à plusieurs moments où elle était présente avec Oz, et Gil aussi, dans son rôle de serviteur maladroit et tyrannisé._

_**- Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petits ?**_  
_**- Bien sûr, vous arrêtiez pas de me torturer, vous et Oz. J'ai dû apprendre à courir vite, ajouta le contractant de Raven en souriant.**_  
_**- Hi hi.**_

_L'effet désiré fonctionna. Ada souriait. Un peu, certes, mais c'était déjà mieux que le visage dépité qu'elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt._

_**- Quand tu es partit, c'était un peu triste.**_  
_**- Je suis désolé pour ça, Ada-chan.**_  
_**- Dinah s'ennuyait ! Finit-elle malicieusement.**_  
_**- C'est bien dommage pour votre chat, continua le servant en entrant dans son jeu.**_

_Ils continuaient encore quelques temps ainsi, à se remémorer des passages de leur enfance, des moments qu'ils avaient passé avec Oz. Leur Oz. Celui qui sourit et qui vit. Pas ce fantôme. C'est cette pensée que voulait éviter le Nightray à la jeune fille. Elle aussi, il la préférait de loin quand elle souriait sincèrement, et non pas pour rassurer les autres._

_**- C'est ici, précisa-t-il en arrivant devant la chambre de son maître avant de frapper.**_

_Étrangement, Ada avait peur de voir son frère, ou plutôt, l'état dans lequel il devait être. Donc, timidement, elle s'accrocha à la manche de Gilbert avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la porte sans attendre la réponse du jeune Vessalius qui sans doute, ne viendrait pas. Le brun fit comme si il n'avait pas remarquer le geste de la jeune fille, de peur de la blesser._

_Ada n'en crû pas ses yeux._

_Oz était juste assis sur son fauteuil, les genoux rabattus contre son torse, et ses bras les entourant craintivement, en cachant son visage à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Il ne relevait même pas la tête vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'allumer la moindre lumière, chose que ni Ada ni Gil n'osèrent faire. Seule la pleine Lune derrière lui l'éclairait._

_**- Oz .. Onii-chan ?**_  
_**- ..**_

_Aucune réponse ne vînt à la jeune fille. Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle, et se força à sourire. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa sœur ! Mais l'effet fut tout autre. Son sourire n'était pas celui qu'il arborait naturellement, juste un mensonge, une parade, une illusion, un mirage, une invention qu'il créait pour empêcher ses proches de trop s'approcher de lui quand il avait besoin d'être un peu seul._

_Ce n'était absolument pas le sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand tout allait réellement bien, comment un mensonge pouvait-il rassurer plus que la réalité ? Si encore il était suffisamment travaillé pour que l'on y croit._

_Mais on lisait parfaitement dans son regard, comme dans un livre ouvert .. Et Ada n'est pas aveugle ! Ça ne lui échappa pas. C'était bel et bien pire qu'elle avait osé l'imaginer. Cette personne assise en face d'elle n'était qu'une pâle copie qui ne valait pas du tout le véritable Oz Vessalius. Ada posa ses mains sur celle du fantôme de son frère._

_**- Onii-chan ? Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît.**_  
_**- ..**_  
_**- Réponds moi, Oz ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi ! Mais dis quelque chose !**_  
_**- Nn ..**_

_Oz fit un effort pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et ainsi répondre à sa sœur que tout allait bien, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour être seul et réfléchir, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, mais lui-même ne croyait pas à son mensonge, alors évidement, les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, et il ne parvenait plus à dire quoique ce soit._

_**- Dé .. so ..**_

_C'en était trop, la jeune Vessalius ne put en supporter davantage. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux, laissant quelques larmes rebelles couler le long de son visage de poupée de porcelaine ! Son frère se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et répondit timidement, tombant ainsi de sa chaise vers le sol avec Ada, avant d'à son tour se laisser submerger par les larmes contre sa sœur !_

_Gilbert observait la scène, légèrement rassuré de voir le frère et la sœur ensemble, même si c'était en larmes. Il s'approcha des deux Vessalius, et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur, et leur caressa doucement les cheveux à tous les deux. Ada posa sa tête contre le torse du brun, tandis qu'Oz laissa la sienne dans les bras de sa sœur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux Vessalius laissèrent leurs larmes s'évader, et que Gil veillait sur eux comme un grand frère attentif._

_**- Merci.**_

_Un seul mot. Un seul tout petit mot. Mais ce seul mot pouvait avoir un effet incroyable, puisque après tout, c'est le premier mot qu'Oz parvenait à articuler depuis qu'il avait appris la raison de son séjour dans l'Abyss. Ce seul mot eut pour effet de faire sourire radieusement la blonde derrière ses larmes, et de redonner confiance à son servant dont les cernes témoignaient de la fatigue._

_**- Et désolé.**_  
_**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Oz !**_

_Ada lui frappa légèrement la tête comme on le fait pour les enfants quand ils disent une bêtise. Le contractant de Raven sourit à cette vue, tandis qu'Oz la fixait de son regard d'émeraude sans comprendre réellement._

_**- Après tout, tu as le droit toi aussi, d'avoir quelques moments difficiles, c'est comme ça que fonctionne la vie, non ? Il y a toujours des chemins durs et douloureux, et c'est à ça que te servent tes proches !**_

_Oz écarquillait les yeux, Gil écoutait sans perdre une miette des paroles de la blonde. Ses mots s'enchaînaient avec assurance, et sonnaient tellement vrais._

_**- Alors, ne garde pas tout pour toi, tu peux partager ta souffrance avec nous, d'accord ?**_  
_**- Ada ..**_

_Ne parvenant à articuler quoique ce soit d'autres, l'héritier Vessalius se contenta d'acquiescer avant de baisser les yeux, un peu honteux. Gil se releva, et tendit la main aux deux blonds pour qu'ils en fassent de même, main qu'Ada saisit sans se poser de question avant de se lever à son tour._

_Oz ne bougeait pas. Il restait assis, tandis que les deux personnes présentes qu'il considérait comme sa famille le fixait sans comprendre. Ils ne le brusquèrent pourtant pas, et attendirent que le futur duc prenne la parole._

_**- Merci, mais .. J'ai encore besoin de temps .. Excusez-moi.**_

_Il releva les yeux vers ses amis. Ada comme Gil souriait. Ils comprenaient, et laisseraient le temps aider leur Oz mieux qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire. Le contractant de Raven pu néanmoins constater une certaine amélioration, bien que faible, dans les paroles d'Oz : Avoir vu sa sœur lui avait fait le plus grand bien._

_Ils sortirent, et le brun ferma la porte silencieusement peu de temps après que la blonde eut lancé un dernier regard pour son frère, ainsi qu'un sourire réconfortant comme elle savait si bien le faire. Pourtant, son sourire disparu aussitôt après que le Nightray eut fermé la porte de la pièce._

_**- Ada-chan ?**_  
_**- Désolé, Gil.**_

_Elle pleurait encore. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour sourire et paraître rassurée devant son frère, mais au fond, elle faisait parti de ceux qui étaient les plus blessés à la vue de l'état d'Oz. Et c'est dire si c'était un comité restreint ! Mis à part elle, les plus travaillés par l'état d'esprit du blond étaient naturellement Gil et Oscar, mais aussi Alice, évidement, bien qu'elle ne le montre que par sa colère qui reflétait en fait son inquiétude ²  
_

_D'ailleurs, Ada ne pouvait qu'être admirative devant sa force de volonté. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver l'Oz souriant, mais elle patientait tant bien que mal, sans avoir versé la moindre larme. Alice était forte .. elle. À cette pensée, Ada ne pu faire autrement que de se sentir faible._

_Et cette faiblesse l'écœurait d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas .. Elle voulait être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter .. De fiable et de fort .. Capable de supporter la douleur des autres, et de les aider .. Une personne qui rendrait la vie de ses proches moins tristes ! Si seulement son occulte pouvait faire ça. Elle s'en voulait de n'être capable de pleurer, et ce sentiment la faisait verser des larmes plus encore qu'auparavant._

_**- Ada-chan ..**_  
_**- Pardon, Gil .. Je ne .. sais rien faire d'autres .. que de pleurer .. Je suis inutile, pardon !**_

_Et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes rebelles de la manche de son gilet d'une blancheur laitière. Le blanc lui allait si bien. Mais ses yeux verts étaient tellement plus magnifiques lorsqu'ils reflétaient la vie plutôt que la tristesse._

_Ne sachant que faire dans ce genre de situation pour rassurer la jeune fille, Gilbert prit légèrement panique. En bégayant quelques mots peu cohérents, il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme qui redevenait le petite fille qu'elle était autrefois. Ses pleurs cessèrent légèrement. Mais quelques tremblements survinrent à leur tour._

_**- Pardon, .. Gilbert ..**_  
_**- Vous n'avez absolument pas à vous excusez, Ada-chan.**_  
_**- Mais .. Je ne devrais pas pleurer, pourtant .. Alors ..**_  
_**- Vous avez le droit de pleurer, voyons.**_  
_**- Mais ..**_

_Gil l'empêcha de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête en plaçant son index juste sur ses lèvres. Ada rougit un peu, mais l'on n'aurait pas pu faire la différence avec les rougeurs dues à ses pleurs. Gil non plus ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Vessalius._

_**- Allons, c'est normal que vous vous inquiétez pour Oz, personne n'a le droit de vous le reprocher, et je suis sûr que vous êtes d'un grand soutien pour lui.**_  
_**- Gil ..**_  
_**- Alors, ne vous prenez donc pas la tête pour si peu, soyez juste naturelle, comme vous l'êtes toujours.**_  
_**- ..**_  
_**- Pleurez si vous en sentez le besoin, riez quand vous êtes heureuse, soyez juste vous-même, car c'est ainsi qu'on vous aime, non ?**_

_Ada ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas réellement de quelle façon interpréter les dire du serviteur de son frère. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules maintenant, alors qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Bien sûr, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, Gil cru avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles, dont l'effet bénéfique fut de redonner le sourire à la jeune fille._

_**- Merci, Gil.**_

_Le jeune servant se tut fixant la Vessalius de ses iris dorés. Elle répéta à nouveau, de manière un peu effrayée et incertaine, mais pour autant adorable en essuyant encore une fois les larmes qui coulaient des émeraudes qui lui servaient de pupilles._

_**- Merci, merci ..**_  
_**- Ada-chan ..**_

_Ada finit par s'accrocher au foulard blanc du brun, d'abord timidement, avant d'y cacher son visage, un peu honteuse. Premièrement surpris, Gilbert finit par prendre le visage de la petite fille dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme on rassure les jeunes enfants après un mauvais rêve. Ada se cachait dans la grande veste noire du brun, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse du Nightray._

_**- Ada ..**_  
_**- Snif ..**_

_Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans le couloir mal éclairé, pour ne pas dire obscur, sans rien dire. Juste en compagnie de l'autre, un moment rien qu'à eux, où la petite héritière Vessalius libéra ses angoisses qu'elle ne devait jamais montrer devant les autres, tandis qu'elle devait jouer les "miss parfaites" alors qu'elle voulait juste être elle-même, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle jouait avec son Onii-chan encore souriant avec un visage éclatant, et mini-Gil, toujours l'air gêné ou paniqué, avec ses grands yeux dorés inquiets._

_Comme son frère, elle adorait le taquiner à l'époque, c'était toujours très mignon et plaisant. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont bien changé, à commencer par le sourire mi-angélique, mi-démoniaque de son frère qui disparu pour laisser sa place à un faux-sourire triste. Mais elle aussi avait grandi, elle n'avait plus le droit d'être juste "elle", devait toujours tous réussir, sans pouvoir échouer ou se laisser aller à ses faiblesses d'être humain. Une pression constante. Le futur est toujours si triste .._

_Ada donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir à l'époque précédente, au temps de son enfance ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, ou du moins, ça lui était interdit par Pandora._

_Mais un changement seulement, parmi tous ceux qui avait eut lieu depuis, fut bénéfique et encourageant. Gilbert. Il avait grandi, il était toujours aussi maladroit, certes, mais sans ça, il ne serait plus lui, lui non plus. Plutôt sensible contrairement à son apparence. Mais il gardait ses bons côtés d'antan, tout en obtenant de nouvelles qualités qui lui permettait de protéger encore plus ses proches._

_Déjà enfants, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras. En y repensant, ce n'était pas bien différent qu'à ce moment. Peut-être qu'un sentiment de nostalgie lui arrachait quelques larmes supplémentaires. Ce jour d'il y a longtemps, elle ne sait même plus quelle était la cause de sa tristesse. Elle devait avoir perdu Dinah de vue, tout simplement. Peut-être._

_Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'en marchant dans son manoir en pleurnichant comme l'enfant qu'elle était, elle fut tombé sur Gil, dans son costume bleu, en train de transporter une pile de livres à la bibliothèques. Il avait posé ce qu'il portait en voyant les larmes de la petite, et était venu la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, soit aussi maladroit qu'aujourd'hui. Cette fois là aussi, elle avait pleurer contre lui._

_Mais elle avait grandi. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer éternellement sur lui. Elle se releva donc, essuya ses dernières larmes et offrit au brun son plus beau sourire, un vrai, radieux et rassurant. Gilbert, attentionné envers elle, replaça quelques mèches blondes un peu rebelles derrière le visage de la Vessalius. Tout en souriant, Ada continua la discussion délaissée au préalable :_

_**- Merci, Gil. Ça va aller maintenant.**_  
_**- Tant mieux, répondit-il en souriant.**_  
_**- Je vais faire un effort, promis !**_  
_**- Pardon ?**_

_Cette fois, elle ne se reposerai plus sur personne, et ne pleurerait plus comme une enfant dans les bras de Gilbert. Elle aussi devait grandir. Le bourgeon qu'elle était devait enfin s'épanouir et devenir une fleur magnifique, comme le disait toujours son Oncle Oscar. Elle y arriverai, et assumerai son rôle._

_**- Il faut que j'y aille !**_  
_**- De quoi vous parlez, Ada-chan ? Demanda Gil sans comprendre les pensées de le jeune Vessalius.**_  
_**- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Oz Onii-chan !**_

_Gilbert ne parut pas comprendre de quoi parlait la blonde, et se rendit à peine compte qu'elle lui tenait fermement la main dans les siennes. Quand il capta l'information, il rougit sans le vouloir, mais aussi sans qu'Ada ne s'en aperçoive._

_**- J'y parviendrai, c'est promis !**_

_Avant que Gil n'est eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ada déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche du brun, et partit précipitamment en lui adressant un sourire angélique. Si elle avait ralenti le pas, elle aurait put observer un Gil rouge comme l'iris droit de son frère cadet, Vincent._

_Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer sa réaction, elle sortait déjà du manoir avec une destination bien précise en tête. Son but, évidement, parler à son père pour trouver un moyen d'aider son frère._

_Après tout, pendant le temps durant lequel Oz était dans l'Abyss, dix ans s'étaient écouler, alors .. C'était dorénavant elle, l'ainée. Et elle devait assumer son rôle de grande sœur, et protéger son cadet._

_Après tout, c'est le rôle des aînés, non ?_

* * *

_² Traduction Alice/monde normal : ( Un coup de poing = Je m'inquiète pour toi ! / Un coup de pied = Redeviens toi-même ! / Une gifle = Arrête de te tourmenter, et souris ! / Un coup de tête = Si tu continus, je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer ! )_

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et les prochains chapitres sont pour bientôt ..._  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nostalgie ou Mélancolie !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, et j'aimerai que ceux à qui la lecture de celui-ci a plu me le disent. Merci à tous mes lecteurs._  
_

* * *

_Assise dans la voiture qui l'emmènerait peut-être à sa perte, Ada prenait le temps de penser en observant les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre la fenêtre. La pluie. C'était un spectacle bien triste qui s'offrait à elle ! Les larmes du ciel qui finissait par tomber lourdement sur le sol et disparaître dans la terre, sans que qui ce soit ne fasse attention à elle. Une existence tout simplement dénuée de sens._

_Comme la sienne, d'ailleurs. Quel était le rôle de sa présence ici ? À quoi servait-elle dans ce monde ? Servait-elle à quelque chose au moins ? C'était triste. La jeune Vessalius souhaitait réellement pouvoir être utile à qui que ce soit. À son cher grand frère, tant il en a besoin aujourd'hui. Après tout, enfants, c'était toujours lui qui protégeait sa cadette, et elle qui pleurait dans ses bras. À son Oncle Oscar, qui devait assumer le rôle de Duc de la maison Vessalius, seul, dont elle savait la difficulté du fardeau._

_Enfin, à Gilbert aussi, lui qui encaissait les coups en silence, sans jamais témoigner de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Lui qui gardait sa souffrance pour lui, ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs aussi. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison des Vessalius, suite à la disparition de son frère dans l'Abyss, elle ne l'avait plus vu verser de larmes. Son rôle de corbeau, qui protège dans l'ombre, devait certainement être lourd à porter, mais comme il ne se confiait jamais, Ada ne savait comment l'aider._

_Elle se sentait si inutile._

_Tandis que la pluie redoublait de violence contre la fenêtre du véhicule, tiré par deux étalons que le cocher encourageait sous la pluie malgré le chemin boueux, Ada se souvînt du soir où elle avait revu Gilbert depuis qu'il était partit. Car ce jour là aussi, il pleuvait._

_Son Oncle l'avait prévenu qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même. Un peu frustrée d'être prévenue à la dernière minute, Ada avait entreprit de suivre Miss Kate et les autres domestiques afin de se préparer, non pas sans un soupir ennuyée. "Fête"._

_Son Oncle essayait de la faire optimiser en utilisant ce terme, mais Ada avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agirait encore d'une réception ennuyante où se réunissent une foule de "nobles" pour discuter "affaires" et particulièrement, faire étalage de leurs richesses respectives. Elle soupira encore._

**_- Que se passe-t-il, Mademoiselle Ada ? Demanda Miss Kate en ajustant les plis de la dentelle de la longue robe qu'Ada devrait supporter toute la soirée durant._**  
**_- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi._**  
**_- Voyons, Mademoiselle, insista légèrement la servante, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, il faut me confier vos préoccupations._**

_Ah, cette bonne vieille Miss Kate. Elle qui les avait pourchasser de nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ! Elle, Oz et .. Gil aussi. C'était presque devenu un jeu pour eux de lui causer des ennuis. Enfin, surtout pour elle et Oz, puisque Gil devait subir les foudres de sa colère. Le visage apeuré du Gil d'autrefois revenait en tête de la jeune fille. Elle sourit mélancoliquement._

**_- Dîtes-moi, Miss Kate. Vous n'avez pas la moindre nouvelle de Gilbert ?_**  
**_- C'est donc cela qui vous tracasse, Mademoiselle ? Demanda la domestique avec un ton presque maternelle. J'en suis navrée, je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur ce qu'il devient. Depuis qu'il a été adopté par les Nightray, personne n'a la poindre information sur son sujet._**

_On sentait comme une hésitation dans sa voix. Non pas qu'elle mentait, Ada l'aurait remarqué. Mais plutôt qu'elle lui cachait une partie de la vérité. C'est plus tard qu'Ada apprit que ce "quelque chose", c'était l'existence du cadet du valet de son frère aîné, Vincent. Pour l'heure, Ada soupira une fois de plus._

**_- Dîtes, Miss Kate ? Savez-vous où a lieu la réception de ce soir ? J'avoue ne pas avoir été mise au courant._**  
**_- Et bien, ce sont les Nightray justement qui organise cette soirée._**  
**_- Les Nighray, vous dîtes ?_**  
**_- Oui, Mademoiselle. Il semblerait qu'ils cherchent à améliorer leurs relations avec la famille Vessalius, mais Oscar-sama pense que cela sonne faux, et a tenu à se renseigner._**  
**_- Mais, est-ce que vous savez si Gil sera présent à cette réception ?_**

_La voix d'un seul coup plus élevée de la jeune héritière Vessalius surprit la gouvernante. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre la petite Ada de quinze ans s'emporter. Néanmoins, surement du à son âge quelques peu avancé, la servante compris quelques peu ce qui préoccupait sa jeune Maîtresse._

**_- Et bien, Mademoiselle, c'est fort possible. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?_**  
**_- Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais heu .. Comment dire ?_**

_Pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Ada se jouait avec ses doigts, un peu timide, ne comprenant peut-être pas elle-même ce sentiment. Autant, elle voulait le revoir après tout ce temps, autant, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas le même petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes, poltron comme pas possible, avec qui elle jouait. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés après tout._

_Il devait avoir changé. Comme elle d'ailleurs, et si il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Et si il se fichait de la revoir ? Et si il n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il était autrefois ? Et si c'était un parfait inconnu qu'elle reverrait en face d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle préférait ne pas le revoir._

**_- Je .. Ça me fait plaisir de le revoir, mais .. En même temps, j'ai un peu peur._**  
**_- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, Mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous vous retourner s'il vous plaît ?_**

_Ada se déplaça pour permettre à sa domestique d'ajuster l'arrière de ses dentelles, et d'attacher ses cheveux de manière propre à la haute aristocratie. La jeune fille avait beau lui répéter de faire quelque chose de plus simple, elle répondait toujours : "Décidément, vous avez le même caractère que votre frère, à ce niveau là !". Pendant que celle-ci la coiffait, elle continuait d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée._

**_- Il est normal que vous ayez quelques appréhensions à revoir Gilbert, Mademoiselle. Après le temps qui s'est passé. Mais ayez confiance en vous, et tout ira bien. Vous savez mieux que moi que vous, votre frère et Gilbert étiez très proches. Il ne peut vous avoir entièrement rayé de sa mémoire._**  
**_- Peut-être._**  
**_- Voyons, si c'est la cas, j'irai moi-même lui donner une bonne correction ! finit la servante en espérant redonner confiance à la jeune blonde._**

_Elle réussit au moins à lui redonner le sourire. Un instant en tout cas. Mais elle parvenait à lire ce que ressentait la jeune fille, dans ses yeux d'émeraudes. Elle finit de la rassurer._

**_- Vos situations sont certes différentes d'autrefois, et Gilbert a bel et bien quitté la maison Vessalius, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit qui briserait l'amitié qui le lit à vous et votre frère. Et bien qu'il n'ai donné aucune explication concernant son départ, il me paraît impossible qu'il ai pu vous abandonner tous les deux. Vous savez comment il est, timide et maladroit, il ne serait pas capable d'une telle chose._**  
**_- Vous avez sans doutes raison, répondit Ada peut convaincue, mais touchée par les intentions de sa domestique._**

_Miss Kate finit les derniers ajustements et ajouta une belle fleur de lys blanche dans les mèches d'or retenues par un ruban de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était prête. Par conséquent, elle rejoint son Oncle qui l'attendait pour que le cocher les emmène au manoir de la famille Nightray._

_Comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher d'agir à la fois paternellement, et à la fois presque de façon gâteuse._

**_- Oh ! Mon adorable petite nièce ! Comme tu es mignonne ! Je suis le tonton le plus comblé parmi tous ! Tu es un ange comme ça !_**  
**_- Mon Oncle, voyons !_**

_Oscar ne put se contenir, et il la serra dans ses bras comme un grand-père content de retrouver sa petite fille chérie après des milliers d'années. Quand il fut calmé de "toutes ces émotions", ils montèrent dans leur calèche, et les chevaux démarrèrent._

_Ada était bien silencieuse. Elle observait le soleil commencer à tomber au loin, et les nuages arrivaient. Il semblait qu'un orage éclaterait. La jeune fille était peu rassurée, ce que son Oncle ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir._

**_- Ada ? Miss Kate m'a parlé tout à l'heure._**  
**_- Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous, mon Oncle ?_**  
**_- Tu lui as demandé si Gil serait présent à la réception, n'est-ce pas ?_**  
**_- Hein ?_**

_Ada sentit presque le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pourquoi. Cela n'arrivait qu'aux personnes étant amoureuses d'une autre, non ? Son Oncle allait se faire des idées si elle ne répondait pas !_

**_- Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?_**  
**_- Il sera là, c'est une certitude._**  
**_- Tiens, comment le savez-vous ?_**  
**_- Parce-que c'est un peu la condition que j'ai mis pour accepter la rencontre, rit Oscar malgré la fait que sa nièce ne le cru pas._**

_Pour autant, maintenant qu'elle était sure de le voir, elle ne savait plus comment réagir en le voyant. Elle ne savait même pas si elle le reconnaîtrait._

**_- Dîtes, vous avez eut des nouvelles de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_**

_Le duc Vessalius parut surpris par la perspicacité de sa nièce. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre en lui donnant les détails. Après tout, la raison du départ de son ami d'enfance pourrait l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Alors Oscar se contenta de répondre naturellement :_

**_- Pas grand chose de plus que toi, malheureusement ! Je sais qu'il a grandit en taille et qu'il ne participe à ce genre de fêtes que rarement. Vous avez le même rebuttement à l'égard des réceptions !_**

_Ada sourit devant l'expression de son oncle, rassurant et réconfortant. Après tout, c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait réellement. Son frère était prisonnier de l'Abyss pour une durée encore indéterminée, son père n'était pas très "câlin" on va dire, et Gil était partit. L'ambiance n'était plus la même qu'autrefois._

**_- On arrive, Ada._**

_L'arrêt de la calèche sortit Ada de ses pensées. Elle descendit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur sa robe encombrante et difficile à supporter. Elle pesta contre ces stupides dentelles, faisant sourire son oncle par sa réaction encore enfantine. Puis il releva les yeux vers le grand bâtiment en face de lui, tandis que sa nièce en fit de même._

_C'était donc le manoir de la maison Nightray. Et c'était aussi là que Gil vivait depuis sept ans. Sept longues années qui furent bien difficiles. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait des lieux était bien différente de celle du manoir Vessalius. Il y avait ici comme un soucis presque perfectionniste, et peut-être, trop calme. Strict, c'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux. Et ça ne rassurait pas le moins du monde la jeune fille._

**_- Tu viens, Ada ?_**  
**_- Hein ? Heu, oui, oui, j'arrive !_**

_La Vessalius suivit son oncle, et entra dans la demeure. Une jeune fille habillé de bleu avec des cheveux argentés et un regard indifférent, non pas glacial, mais bien vide de tout, vînt les accueillir._

**_- Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous êtes Mademoiselle Echo, n'est-ce pas ?_**  
**_- Juste Echo, Duc Vessalius. Je vous conduis à la salle de fête._**  
**_- Ah, ce n'est pas de refus, on se serait surement perdus ! Hein, Ada ?_**  
**_- Heu, oui, oui._**

_En ce moment, c'était plutôt son esprit qui était perdu. La jeune fille au nom d'Echo devait être une domestique du manoir. Elle connaissait surement Gilbert, et par conséquent, peut-être pourrait-elle la renseigner._

**_- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Echo ?_**  
**_- Juste Echo._**  
**_- Heu, d'accord. Connaissez-vous une personne du nom de Gilbert vivant ici ?_**  
**_- Monsieur Gilbert, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?_**  
**_- Heu comment dire ? Heu .. Comment va-t-il ?_**

_Echo, malgré son indifférence légendaire, parut surprise de la question. Et tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Ada cru avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. La servante lui répondit enfin._

**_- À vrai dire, je ne suis sure de rien. Monsieur Gilbert ne parle pas beaucoup et est peu expressif envers les autres personnes d'ici. De plus, je suis moi, la servante de Monsieur Vincent._**  
**_- Ah, d'accord. Excusez-moi._**  
**_- Il n'y a pas de mal._**

_La servante n'exprimait rien en prononçant ces mots, ce qui avait le don de mettre Ada mal à l'aise. Et la réponse que lui avait donné la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis quand Gilbert pouvait-il être qualifié de peu expressif ? Alors qu'il ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à cacher ses émotions ?_

_Tout ça pour dire que l'inquiétude commença à submerger une Ada déjà peu confiante. Son Oncle la rassura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et en souriant comme il le faisait toujours. Mais cette fois, la magie n'opérait pas, et la pression demeurait. Et si il était réellement devenu méconnaissable ?_

**_- Voilà le salon, Duc Vessalius, Mademoiselle Ada._**  
**_- Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Echo ! remercia Oscar en sortant une Rose comme il en avait l'habitude._**  
**_- Juste Echo, repoussa la servante au désespoir du Duc._**

_En entrant dans la grande salle, on pouvait constaté que de nombreux invités étaient déjà là. Et comme elle l'avait parier, Ada reconnu de nombreux nobles ne venant que pour parader. Et une soirée gâchée, une ! Si au moins elle pouvait apercevoir Gilbert, mais elle ne reconnaissait personne dans cette foule._

**_- Duc Vessalius ?_**  
**_- Oh, j'arrive tout de suite, Duc Nightray, répondit Oscar à un homme à la figure strict comme le manoir et au regard presque effrayant. Ada, tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire !_**  
**_- Je comprends, mon Oncle._**

_Et après son fameux sourire paternel, Oscar quitta la pièce en suivant le Duc Nightray. Si il devait être arrivé, c'est que les héritiers Nightray devaient l'être également, alors peut-être que .._

**_- Gil ?_**

_Ada murmurait. Elle venait de l'apercevoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout habillé de noir, les cheveux attachés pour l'occasion. Il avait changé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, sa figure s'était allongé, il avait beaucoup grandit, ses iris s'étaient amincis, et puis .. Il semblait plus .. Distant, presque hors d'atteinte ! Pourtant, de nombreuses femmes lui tournaient autour, ce qui ne semblait absolument pas le toucher, non, plus le gêner._

_Il parlait avec un autre homme, un peu plus petit de taille, avec de longs cheveux blonds, l'œil droit couleur rubis, et l'autre .. Aussi doré que ceux de Gil ? Il semblait parler un peu dans le vide, puisque le brun ne paraissait l'écouter que d'une oreille distraire. Lui aussi, il semblait ennuyé de la soirée._

_Quand l'homme blond, tournant la tête en la direction de la Vessalius, s'aperçut du regard de celle-ci en leurs direction, ou plus précisément, en celle du brun. Ada rougit d'avoir été prise sur le fait, et ce d'autant plus quand cet homme aux yeux vairons chuchota quelques mots à Gil._

**_- Et zut ! C'est bien ma veine ! Murmura Ada pour elle-même en fixant nerveusement le sol en tentant de cacher ses rougeurs malgré le fait que ce soit totalement mission impossible._**

_Elle put néanmoins remarquer que Gil avait tourné la tête vers elle, comme pour vérifier les dires du blond, et Ada pu remarquer un regard stupéfié ! Après un seul mot pour le blond, Gilbert s'enfuyait déjà dans une autre pièce, presque en courant, sous les yeux incompris de celui-ci._

**_- Et voilà ! Je savais qu'il ne voudrais pas me voir, se lamenta Ada retenant quelques larmes de déception._**

_Elle aurait bien espérer que Gilbert viendrait de lui-même prendre des nouvelles, ou du moins, faire preuve d'un peu plus d'inquiétude. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'enfuyait encore ! Enfin, elle pouvait le lui reprocher, mais elle n'essayait pas d'aller le voir, elle non plus._

**_- Dîtes, Mademoiselle, vous connaissez Gilbert ?_**

_L'homme aux yeux vairons s'était approché. Il avait un sourire énigmatique collé sur le visage. Le genre de sourire à la fois charmeur et effrayant. Ada ne voulait bien sûr pas parler de ça avec n'importe qui, mais puisque de toute façon, il l'avait prit en flagrant délis .._

**_- Oui, monsieur ?_**  
**_- Vincent Nightray, Lady !_**  
**_- Oh, c'est donc de vous que me parlait mademoiselle Echo tout à l'heure ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! Fit-elle par pure question de politesse._**  
**_- Moi de même, mademoiselle, répondit Vincent avec son sourire factice. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question, qui êtes vous ?_**

_Elle hésitait à répondre. Peut-être que Gilbert ne voudrait pas que son passé se sache pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon plus éviter la question puisque ce Vincent avait pu remarquer l'intérêt qu'elle portait au brun. Et le plus simple restait de dire la vérité, en espérant que cela ne nuirait pas à Gil d'une manière qu'elle ignorait._

**_- Je suis l'héritière de la maison Vessalius, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom, Ada, enchaîna-t-elle presque machinalement tant elle ignorait si elle faisait bien de tout révéler à un homme qui paraissait aussi proche de Gil._**  
**_- Oh, c'est donc vous la fameuse "Mademoiselle Ada" ?_**

_La dite "Mademoiselle Ada" avait crû mal entendre. Ou du moins, ne pas comprendre. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Gilbert avait parlé d'elle à ce Vincent ? Et puis, qui était-il cet homme étrange ?_

**_- C'est Gil qui vous a parlé de moi, Monsieur Nightray ?_**  
**_- Shht, shht, shht ! Vous avez exigez de moi que je vous appelle par votre prénom, alors, faîtes-en de même !_**

_Bafouillant quelques excuses devant le caractère pour le moins .. particulier de cet homme aux yeux vairons, Ada se reprit, toute timide._

**_- Excusez-moi, Vincent, heu .. C'est Gil qui vous a parlé de moi ?_**  
**_- Heu, comment dire .. Oui et Non, répondit le blond avec un sourire satisfait de laisser planer le suspens._**

_Retombant presque en enfance face au comportement enfantin lui aussi de Vincent, Ada fit la moue, boudant presque. Elle voulait vraiment le traiter d'idiot comme elle le faisait gentiment à Gil lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais elle voulait sa réponse ! Après avoir obtenu le gêne désiré de la part de la Vessalius, Vincent accepta d'être un peu plus clair._

**_- Disons qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé directement, mais plutôt que je l'ai entendu parler de vous. Il ne parle pas beaucoup à son entourage, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. C'est pour ça que les gens croient qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'austère._**  
**_- Mais Gil n'est pas comme ça !_**  
**_- Vous le connaissez bien ! Remarqua Vincent d'un air presque moquer tandis qu'Ada bouda une seconde fois. En fait, il est maladroit et tête en l'air. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a même pas remarquer ma présence alors que j'étais dans la même pièce que lui, c'était presque drôle !_**

_Dans cette description là, Ada retrouvait déjà plus le Gilbert qu'elle connaissait, bien plus que dans l'image que d'autres en ont comme quoi il serait austère, distant, solitaire, et pleins d'autres choses. Le gamin qu'elle connaissait lui plaisait mieux dans son rôle de minable attachant et maladroit._

**_-Et puis, il murmurait à lui-même quelque chose comme .._**

_Vincent toussa un peu avant de chercher à imiter la voix du brun tandis qu'Ada observait sans comprendre._

**_- Jeune Maître Oz, Mademoiselle Ada. Pardon, excusez-moi .. imita Vincent d'une voix aigu._**

_C'aurait été une autre situation, Ada aurait rit de ce genre d'imitations, et c'était d'ailleurs l'effet recherché. Mais elle était plus préoccupée par les propos du blond concernant son ancien valet. Donc .. il ne l'avait pas oublié ? Il pensait toujours à elle et à Oz ? Déjà, la blonde sentit son cœur plus léger. Mais un homme aux très courts cheveux noirs vint à l'encontre de Vincent, et celui-ci fit mine de bouder à sa vue._

**_- Vincent, on doit parler au duc Vessalius !_**  
**_- Oui, oui, j'arrive Claude ! Arrête de faire cette tête de momie !_**  
**_- Et toi, cesse donc de faire l'andouille !_**  
**_- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! Vas-y, je te rejoins._**

_Le dit Claude s'éloigna, et Vincent fit mine de le rejoindre. Mais n'oubliant pas les règles de politesse, il se retourna vers la Vessalius et la salua :_

**_- Et bien, vous m'en voyez navré, mais je dois vous laisser, Mademoiselle Ada._**  
**_- Heu, dîtes, hésita Ada en besoin de réponses. Vous semblez bien connaître Gilbert, qui êtes vous pour lui ?_**

_Vincent arborait un petit sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée avant de répondre comme si c'était évident :_

**_- C'est simple ! Son petit frère de sang !_**

_Son .. Petit .. Frère ? De .. Sang ? Des frères adoptifs, Ada en avait envisagé la possibilité, mais depuis quand Gil avait un frère de sang ? Ou bien ce blond se moquait-il d'elle ? En partant, il lui dit poliment :_

**_- Bonne, soirée, Mademoiselle la jeune sœur du Maître de mon Grand frère adoré !_**

_Ada ne répondit pas. Trop d'informations d'un coup, c'est pas bon .. C'est pas bon .. Récapitulons .. Un : Gil avait donc un frère .. de sang. Deux : Celui-ci savait qui elle était, et comment elle connaissait Gil. Trois : Il l'avait caché depuis le début pour une raison sans doutes tordue. Conclusion :_

**_- Crétin !_**

_Ada voulait murmurer, mais certaines duchesses aux alentours l'entendirent. La Vessalius en rougit de gêne, et préféra sortir de la pièce. De toute façon, l'atmosphère était trop étouffante. Pour autant, elle était heureuse._

_Et ce, pour une raison simple : Gil pensait à elle, à son frère. Il ne les avait pas abandonner, tout compte fait ! Il se faisait du soucis pour eux, et .. Souhaitait les voir ? D'après ce que disait Vincent, oui. Mais alors, pourquoi fuyait-il toujours quand il la voyait ? Son comportement était étrange, mais pourtant, Ada se sentait rassurée de savoir que la loyauté de Gil envers la maison Vessalius, et plus important, les liens qui l'unissaient à elle et Oz, n'avaient pas faiblit le moins du monde, malgré tous ces changements !_

_Et sans s'en rendre compte, Ada se mit à pleurer. Heureusement, elle était sortie de la pièce de fête depuis un moment, elle n'aurait pas supporté que ces gens caractériels ne la jugent. Elle aurait eut honte de pleurer devant eux. Non, elle ne pleurait réellement que devant trois personnes. Son Oncle Oscar, sa seule figure paternelle, Oz, son frère, évidement. Et enfin, devant Gil, qui malgré sa maladresse dans la situation parvenait toujours à lui redonner le sourire._

_Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et se mit en quête d'un endroit où rester, seule. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner à la réception. Ah ça, non. Elle voulait juste être seule pour observer le ciel étoilé et la lumière de la Lune blanche. Car, depuis la chute de son frère dans l'Abyss, elle était sa seule confidente._

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

_Elle avait enfin trouvé une fenêtre devant laquelle rester pour observer le ciel de nuit. Un noir magnifique, sombre, dont les ténèbres n'avaient rien à envier aux plumes des corbeaux. Une demi-Lune se cachait derrière des nuages obscures, des nuages chargés de pluie, l'empêchant de voir briller les étoiles derrière. Elle pensait._

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

_Si Gil pensait à elle, alors pourquoi fuyait-il ? Et elle, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas engager la conversation avec lui, attendant juste que lui fasse le premier pas ? Pourtant, enfant, elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à son égard, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change ! Ou peut-être que ses sentiments avaient juste changé ?_

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

_Ce n'était plus une question, mais un murmure, presque une faible prière. Mais elle savait qu'aucune petite voix divine sortie de l'ombre ne viendrait lui donner de réponse à une question aussi peu définie. Elle voulait juste, mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, elle ne savait plus croire. Elle qui était si heureuse après les mots de l'homme blond qui lui assurait que Gilbert pensait à elle, elle avait finit par douter, elle seule. Et sa confidente de toujours se cachait derrière les nuages tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber à averse._

**_- Pourquoi y suis-je tant attachée ?_**  
**_- Ada ?_**

_Elle sursauta ! Ce n'était pas la petite voix de Dieu qui venait la voir. Non, c'était celle qu'on surnommait le corbeau à Pandora. Gilbert, il venait enfin lui parler ! Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment ! Elle était en train de pleurer, et entendre sa voix ne l'aidait pas ! Elle n'était même plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne voit ses larmes et s'inquiète inutilement, comme avant. Ou pire, de peur qu'il en reste indifférent !_

**_- Ada ?_**  
**_- Hn, murmurait-elle faiblement pour ne pas paraître étrange._**

_Gilbert soupira. Elle ne changerait donc jamais, cette petite fille si innocente et pure, elle resterait toujours égale à elle-même, parfaitement incapable de mentir. C'était mieux ainsi après tout ! Gil sourit dans l'ombre, suffisamment discrètement pour qu'Ada ne le remarque pas. Elle n'aurait rien vu de toute façon, avec ses yeux embués de larmes._

**_- Vous êtes certaine que ça va ?_**  
**_- Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi .. Gil._**

_Ada avait hésité de l'appeler ainsi, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Et elle avait prit encore plus peur après avoir prononcé son surnom, peut-être l'aurait-il mal prit ? Elle doutait tant, son cœur était si indécis qu'elle se demandait jusqu'au fait de savoir si c'était bien Gilbert qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et pas juste un vestige du passé. Et elle avait encore plus peur de retourner la tête vers le corbeau._

_Pourtant, elle l'aurait fait, de suite, elle aurait remarquer la teinte rougit que le visage de Gilbert avait prit. Finalement, son surnom lui tenait à cœur, plus que celui de Raven. Et il sonnait tellement bien lorsque c'était Ada qui le prononçait ! Il soupira à nouveau avant de s'approcher d'elle en souriant timidement, alors qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte._

**_- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous pleurez ?_**

_Prise sur le fait. Encore une fois .. Décidément, ce n'est pas son jour. Elle qui voulait montrer qu'elle avait grandit, qu'elle était forte désormais, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à l'encombrer de ses larmes .. Elle devait surement le décevoir, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait nulle sur le coup !_

**_- Désolé, ce n'est rien, Gilbert._**  
**_- Hn._**

_Celui-ci semblait peu convaincu par les propos et les affirmations de la jeune Vessalius. Il avait appris à reconnaître les moments de détresse de sa jeune maîtresse, enfant. Bien qu'il n'était pas réellement doué pour la réconforter. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser pleurer tristement, d'autant que, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait à peu près compris les raisons de ses pleurs. Et ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il y avait une part de responsabilité._

**_- Tenez, Ada._**

_Ada tourna les yeux vers ce que lui tendait Gil. C'était un mouchoir brodé à son nom. Gilbert .. Nightray. Sans le nom qui suivait, c'aurait été un geste de loin suffisant pour stopper ses larmes. Mais ce mouchoir devait être un objet précieux pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le lui emprunter ainsi, et encore moins pour des pleurs qu'elle considérait comme inutile. Elle hésitait à tendre sa main à son tour._

_Gilbert soupira. Finalement, elle était réellement toujours aussi sensible. Et par conséquent adorable. Il finit par faire le souhait qu'elle ne change jamais, en souriant tendrement à la jeune fille qui n'y comprenait plus rien._

**_- Gil ?_**

_Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas tendre la main, il n'avait d'autres choix que de lui essuyer ses pleurs lui-même. La Vessalius rougit lorsque le brun prit son visage dans ses mains pour commencer à lui essuyer les quelques larmes rebelles qui lui échappait avec son mouchoir. Son cœur battait trop fort, elle était très mal à l'aise .. Et en même temps, elle aurait souhaité que ce moment dure éternellement ! Même si c'était un souhait égoïste, elle l'avait voulu si fort._

**_- Désolé, Gil .._**  
**_- De quoi parlez-vous, Ada ?_**

_La situation échappait complètement à la jeune fille. Si il se comportait ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter de pleurer, il est bête ou quoi ? Idiot ! Pourquoi est-il aussi serviable et attentionné ! Crétin, tu me fais encore plus pleurer, stupide serviteur !_

**_- Désolé .._**

_Elle finit par éclater en sanglots, sous les iris incompris du Nightray qui essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais son attitude protectrice ne parvenait qu'au contraire à augmenter ses larmes sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine, inondé. Elle tremblait. Alors qu'elle ne voulait pas être vue ainsi, elle craqua. Toute la pression emmagasinée depuis tout ce temps, le désir de le revoir, la déception en le voyant la fuir, et finalement, cette attitude de tendresse qui ne l'avait pas quitté .. Tout ressortit en un millier de larmes !_

**_- Je suis désolé, Gilbert !_**

_Elle avait honte. Elle se sentait tellement faible, et s'en voulait énormément d'encore devoir se reposer sur Gil, qui jamais ne se plaignait du fardeau qu'elle lui imposait ! Elle n'avait plus le courage de plongé ses yeux verts d'émeraude dans les iris dorés du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et tenta de fuir son regard ! Elle voulu courir pour se cacher et pleurer sans que personne ne puisse la voir ou la juger !_

**_- Pardon ! Finit-elle avant de tenter de partir._**  
**_- Ada !_**

_Elle n'en eut pas le temps, Gilbert la retenait par le poignet. Pour autant, elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, ça lui faisait toujours plus mal ! Gil soupira encore une fois, sourit, et la prit dans ses bras. Ada n'en revenait pas ! Elle était vraiment .. Contre lui ? Il l'étreignait ? Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle réclamait beaucoup ce genre de preuve d'attention de sa part, mais il était toujours trop gêné pour les lui accorder, alors .. Ça la touchait, profondément ! Elle n'osait même plus fuir._

**_- Gil .._**  
**_- Shht._**

_Il resserra son étreinte, comme pour la rassurer de la même manière qu'on calme les pleurs d'une enfant. Il lui caressait doucement ses cheveux d'or, et elle finit par poser sa tête contre son torse, et pleurer encore. Elle s'accrochait à sa chemise, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et plus encore ! Elle gémissait, et il la rassurait._

**_- Ada, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la cause de vos pleurs, c'est vrai. Pourtant, il y a une chose que je peux affirmer._**  
**_- .._**  
**_- C'est que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être désolé, Mademoiselle Ada. Alors, vous pouvez pleurer, si vous le voulez._**

_Gilbert finit par rougir, de la voir en larmes, s'accrocher à lui comme un naufragé. Elle était réellement adorable, irrésistible sans le vouloir. Ses sentiments étaient bien trop purs, alors, le brun devinait parfaitement qu'il lui arriverait souvent de se faire avoir par les gens, ainsi que de se laisser aller à pleurer, et à craquer. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça qu'il la préférait, sincère avec elle-même._

**_- Merci, Gil._**

_Ses pleurs finirent par se calmer, qu'elle était mignonne à sourire de façon angélique, les joues rougies par les larmes, dont quelques unes brillaient encore aux coins de ses yeux d'émeraudes. Elle détacha sa tête du torse du Nightray, mais persistait à rester dans ses bras. Finalement, il parvenait à lui sourire, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison Vessalius, à contre cœur. Elle lui avait manqué._

**_- La pluie n'a pas l'intention de cesser, on dirait, murmura la jeune fille._**  
**_- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, j'aime bien la pluie._**

_Ada ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle, elle préférait de loin lorsque la nuit était découverte, et qu'elle pouvait admirer la lumière de la Lune. Mais Gilbert lui expliqua que le scintillement de la pluie était presque similaire à celui des étoiles._

**_- Ce peut-être une belle façon de voir les chose, sourit-elle._**  
**_- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que je crois._**

_C'est vrai, en sept ans, il avait changé mais sans pour autant perdre ses qualités d'antan. Toujours protecteur, et serviable, comme dans son enfance, attentionné, et malgré ce malgré son apparence dorénavant semblable à un corbeau, cause de son surnom. Mais pour elle .._

**_- Quelque part, tu n'as pas changé, Gilbert._**

_C'était arrivé il y a un moment, il faut dire. Trois ans pour être exacte, mais Ada n'oubliait pour autant pas la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait passé malgré le début des plus horribles. Mais c'est ce soir là, qu'Ada avait eut la confirmation que Gil ne changerait jamais, et plus important encore. Elle fixa la pluie, repensant à ses mots. Elle ne les comprenait toujours pas, mais en revanche, elle les aimait toujours._

**_- Oui, c'est sûrement ce soir là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais._**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Colère Noire ou Blessure !

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre plaira aux lecteurs, et j'attends comme beaucoup que ceux à qui mes textes plaisent laissent une trace de leur passage, et me donnent leurs avis.

Merci à mes rares lecteurs, pour un couple rare également .._  
_

Et surtout, merci à Shiro Association, pour ses encouragements très positifs, c'est pour toi que je poste ce chapitre dès maintenant =)

* * *

_La pluie tombait toujours, à torrent. Elle s'écrasait lourdement contre le sol, devenu boueux et sale. Les arbres sur le chemin étaient sombres, et laissaient penser à des ombres. Quelque part, c'était fascinant à observer comme paysage, mais c'était particulièrement triste. Il faisait nuit, mais pas un rayon de Lune, ni la moindre lumière des étoiles ne traversait les épais nuages. Juste la pluie qui tombait. Un paysage nostalgique, et triste._

_Pourtant, le souvenir associé n'était pas aussi triste qu'on aurait pu le penser, mais d'un autre point de vue, c'est logique. C'est dans l'ombre que la lumière brille le mieux. Alors cette scène avait été plus merveilleuse encore que si elle avait été caché par une éblouissante lueur. Gilbert aussi, il se cachait souvent dans l'ombre. Ada n'avait jamais compris pourquoi._

_Ses souvenirs les plus merveilleux, c'est ceux qui viennent de son enfance insouciante, aux côtés de son frère, et de Gil. Une magnifique lumière du Soleil les réchauffait, et ils jouaient tous les trois dans la grande allée des Vessalius, au milieu des grands arbres. Oz adorait grimper aux arbres, et elle l'accompagnait toujours, comme un petit poussin .._

_Quand à Gil, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter dans ces moments, de peur que l'un d'eux ne tombent. Enfin, surtout elle. Oz n'était jamais tombé, ou ne risquait pas perdre l'équilibre. Il était très dégourdie et athlétique. Mais plus jeune que lui, la petite enfant blonde glissait souvent sur les branches. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, mais elle se rattrapait comme une grande sur la branche, inquiétant pourtant les deux garçons à ses côtés._

_La plupart du temps .. Il est déjà arrivé qu'elle glisse totalement de l'arbre, et tombe sur le sol. Oz n'était pas parvenu à la rattraper, lui-même était dans le feuillage. Elle aurait pu gravement se blesser, si Gil ne l'avait pas récupérer. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas rattrapé comme une Princesse, elle lui était surtout tombé dessus, mais au moins, elle allait bien. Mais comme elle avait eut très peur, elle pleurait. Le petit Gil n'avait pas su comment réagir dans cette situation, il ne pouvait que la réconforter calmement, et elle se blottissait contre lui, apeurée. Oz était descendu peu de temps après, et ses pleurs ont complètement cessés. Pour autant, elle a finit par regrimper malgré tout, mais Gil la surveillait toujours attentivement, au cas où._

_Oui, elle l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Elle s'en voulait un peu, c'est vrai. Mais pour autant, c'était ses plus merveilleux souvenirs, et elle ne changerait d'avis pour rien au monde. Ces jours passés à vagabonder dans l'allée, à se promener dans les arbres, sous le soleil d'or et dans la verdure et les feuillages de jade. C'était tout simplement merveilleux, comme un rêve éphémère. Elle et son frère passaient totalement inaperçu dans ce paysage, les cheveux de blé et les yeux d'émeraude. Mais pour Gil, avec les cheveux d'ébènes .. C'était dans l'ombre qu'il allait le mieux, et aussi, le lieu qu'il semblait préférer._

_Pourtant, Ada aurait aimé le faire sortir des ténèbres où il s'enfermait, pour retourner sous le soleil avec son frère, dans les arbres. Mais la pluie continuait de tomber sur le sol._

_La calèche s'arrêta. Ses souvenirs s'effacèrent, et elle revînt au présent. C'est au nom de ces jours merveilleux qu'elle se battrait, pour son frère, qu'il retrouve le sourire, et qu'ils regrimpent ensemble dans les arbres, sous les yeux d'un Gil attentif. Si elle retombait, elle savait qu'il la rattraperait à nouveau. Elle voulait revoir un jour la lumière sur le visage de son frère aîné, désormais cadet. C'était son rôle d'ainée._

_Alors, c'était à elle de se battre ! Pour ses plus beaux souvenirs .. Et pour les sentiments qu'elle avait découvert au manoir Nightray. Elle ne fuirait pas, c'était toujours son frère et son valet qui la protégeait, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui se battrait. Et elle devait vaincre._

_Le cocher lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Elle était devant la chapelle où tout avait commencé. Son père étant porté disparu, elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas au manoir Vessalius, mais elle avait eut vent du fait que Griffon, sa chain, avait été aperçu ici. Bien sûr, elle aperçu des membres de Pandora dès la sortie de sa calèche, elle devait trouver une solution pour ça._

**_- C'est une entreprise risqué que vous faîtes là, Mademoiselle, l'avertit le cocher._**  
**_- J'en ai conscience, répondit-elle naturellement avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais rien ne me fera reculer .._**

_Le cocher soupira, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la raison, il devinait que la détermination de la Vessalius était sans faille. Finalement, il n'eut d'autres choix que de partir tandis que le jeune fille cherchait un moyen de passer sans se faire repérer par les membres de Pandora, le cocher avait eut la bonne idée de placer la calèche un peu plus loin pour être discret. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle venait ici, auquel cas, son père ne pourrait répondre à ses attentes. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur._

**_- De l'ombre .. Encore ?_**

_Tout autour d'elle, l'ombre régnait en maître. La nuit ne cesserait pas de si tôt, et la pluie continuait à s'abattre. Elle allait être trempée, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment. Pour le sourire de son frère, elle avancerait. Mais l'ombre lui rappelait trop cette soirée chez les Nightray, et son cœur s'affolait._

_Elle devait se calmer, parce-qu'elle devait gagner ! La première chose à faire, c'était de trouver son père, sans se faire prendre par Pandora. Logiquement, il n'était pas dans le château où son oncle les avait fait loger lors de la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte d'Oz. Il se ferait trop facilement remarqué. Il était donc dans la chapelle._

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas prudent d'y aller, d'après Gil, une Baskerville y était souvent, Zwei. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait su retirer de Leim. Elle pouvait contrôler les gens par sa chain, Doldum. Et perdre la capacité de penser et d'aimer .. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus au monde ! Pour autant, elle ne se décourageait pas._

_L'ombre l'aidait beaucoup, ses cheveux d'or si brillants à la lumière passaient totalement inaperçus, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle put se glisser dans la chapelle avec une facilité impressionnante, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs. Les membres de Pandora n'étaient pas difficile à berner, de plus, il étaient tous autour du château de Deux Cent ans. Ce n'est pas plus mal après tout._

_En entrant, elle vit des plumes noires d'ébènes sur le sol. Elle les remarqua de suite, malgré l'obscurité. En fait, une petite flamme était allumée sur une vieille lampe, le genre que l'on utilise dans les cérémonies de baptême ou autre. Ada se pencha alors pour les récupérer. Un noir sombre, ténébreux, effrayant._

**_- Ce sont les plumes de Griffon ?_**  
**_- Ainsi, tu es au courant pour Griffon ?_**

_Cette voix, sortant de nul part ! Elle l'avait faite sursauté ! Et ce, parce-qu'Ada la reconnaissait parfaitement. Une voix insensible, froide, inexpressive. Sombre aussi, mais pas comme Gil. Ce noir là, c'était de l'indifférence pure ! Alors que celui de Gil est l'ensemble de trop d'émotions, non ! Ce n'était pas la même obscurité ! Cet homme sous ses yeux, celui qu'elle était venue voir sans être certaine d'y parvenir .. Zai Vessalius._

**_- Père ?_**  
**_- Je peux savoir ce que tu es venue faire ici, Ada ?_**

_Toujours le même, il ne débordait pas d'affection comme son frère, Oscar Vessalius. Un Oncle attentif, et très attentionné, enthousiaste et encourageant. C'est vrai que tout aurait été plus simple si c'aurait été Oscar leur père dès le départ ! Mais elle ne fuirait pas son destin, elle devait trouver des réponses._

**_- Je suis venue vous voir, Père, répondit-elle calmement._**

_Zai ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il se retournait devant l'horloge silencieuse, la cape rouge cachant toujours son visage. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Il faisait désormais partit des Baskerville. Alors, c'était réellement lui qui avait envoyé son cher frère aîné dans l'Abyss ? Ces dix ans de solitude, c'était à lui qu'elle les devait ?_

**_- Vous faîtes donc réellement part des Baskerville, Père ?_**  
**_- Et alors ?_**

_Elle-même, elle avait du mal à le croire. Zai n'avait jamais été un véritable père, mais elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé du côté de ceux qui étaient mêlés à son enlèvement et son empoisonnement à l'Académie Lutwidge. Et les dix dernières années où son frère lui manquait tant .. Où Gil aussi était absent .. C'était aussi sa faute ?_

**_- J'aimerai en connaître la raison, Père._**  
**_- Cela ne te regarde pas._**

_Comment ça, ça ne la regarde pas ? Elle était très vexée, en colère ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son caractère que de détester quelqu'un ou de s'enerver, mais .. Si justement ! Ça la regardait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'autres à cacher ?_

**_- Pardon ?_**  
**_- Ce n'est pas ton problème, fiche le camp._**

_Zai ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, sa voix était d'une froideur effrayante, sans la moindre émotion. Ada ne parvînt pourtant pas à en tenir compte, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'avertissement de l'emploi d'un tel ton :_

**_- Comment ça ? "Ce n'est pas mon problème" ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Père ?_**

_Le duc Vessalius, surprit du ton employée par sa fille, d'ordinaire si calme, se retourna, mais le visage toujours caché sous la cape rouge des Baskerville. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune blonde toute la détermination qu'elle avait à obtenir ses réponses. Mais surtout, à quel point elle était blessée._

**_- Mon grand frère s'est retrouvé dans l'Abyss, on ne m'explique rien, les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux disparaissent, je perds celui que j'aime, je me retrouve seule pendant dix ans, et quand enfin les choses semblent s'arranger, je me fais kidnapper et empoisonner par les Baskervilles !_**

_Tandis qu'Ada continuait à vider son sac et à cracher ce qu'elle avait à dire sur son père, celui-ci eut un rictus de gêne. Non pas qu'il avait de la peine pour sa fille, loin de là. Mais elle visait dans le mille à chaque mot, c'était toujours la vérité qui sortait de ses mots, et par conséquent, il n'avait rien à répliquer. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir, si écœurant. Il descendit de l'horloge silencieuse et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle continuait à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur._

**_- Alors, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de dire que "ce n'est pas mon problème" ? Bien sûr que je suis concernée !_**  
**_- Ça suffit, maintenant !_**

_Une voix effrayante. La voix que venait d'utiliser Zai était véritablement effrayante. Ada avait réussi à le mettre en colère lui aussi, et Dieu sait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, la seule colère maintenue dans sa voix était parvenue à installer un silence de mort dans la chapelle, Ada perdit toute sa détermination, submergée par la peur._

**_- Si tu n'es venu que pour ça, tu peux partir !_**

_Elle voulait partir. L'atmosphère était étouffant, et même sans voir son visage, elle savait parfaitement que l'humeur de son père ne permettrait pas un nouvel affront, et ce, même si il s'agissait de sa fille. Fuir était la meilleure chose à faire. La plus raisonnable !_

**_- Le soleil. Le soleil, les arbres aux feuillages d'émeraude._**

_Ada murmurait. Elle semblait perdue dans ses propres réflexions. Zai lui-même ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Mais Ada décrivait simplement l'image qu'elle avait dans son esprit._

**_- Un soleil d'or, un jardin de jade, des feuilles d'émeraude magnifique, et le sourire de mon frère._**

_Elle continuait. Mais plus sa description était précise, plus le duc perdait patience, et plus important encore, les larmes de la jeune fille coulait. Celle-ci ne semblant pas s'en rendre compte, elle ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de s'échapper sur son visage, ne les sentait même pas. Elle murmurait toujours, simplement et faiblement._

**_- L'obscurité réconfortante, une présence chaleureuse, un regard doux et compréhensif._**

_Ça y'est. Elle pleurait réellement, elle se mélangeait avec ses pleurs, sa voix tremblait. Ses larmes mouillait son visage, ses cheveux l'entourant et ses yeux d'ordinaire pleins de vie n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux mêmes. Ils étaient perdus, effrayés, et appeurés._

**_- La lumière chaleureuse de mon frère, et l'obscurité protectrice de Gil ! cria-t-elle enfin. Pourquoi me les avoir voler ?_**

_Zai ne répondit pas, ne comprenant évidement pas où sa fille voulait en venir. Pendant un moment, il a cru qu'elle écouterait la voix de la raison. Mais elle s'enfonçait plus encore dans le danger. Elle s'en était souvenue ! La raison qui l'avait fait venir malgré les conséquences qu'elle risquait .. Elle s'en souvenait ! Elle devait se battre, trouver des réponses .. Elle devait protéger son frère maintenant, elle devait alléger le fardeau que portait Gil, constamment ! Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner !_

**_- Tous ces moments, passés avec eux à mes côtés .. C'est ce que j'ai de plus chers au monde ! Tous ces souvenirs, ces instants si précieux .. Ils ont volé en éclats !_**

_Elle venait de prendre son père par le col. Et elle en était la première surprise ! Pour autant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, après tant d'insolence. Si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle échouerait, alors, elle serait forte ! Elle le devait !_

**_- Ces moments de rêve, ils sont partis .. Ils ne reviendront jamais .. Ils sont morts ! Et ce, depuis le jour où Oz .. Ce jour horrible où Oz est partit dans l'Abyss._**

_Pour la première fois, la douce Ada Vessalius, la demoiselle la plus pure qui n'est jamais existé, cette enfant si gentille et compassionnée. Pour la première, son visage de poupée de porcelaine reflétait .._

_.. La Haine._

**_- C'est votre faute ! Si Oz est partit, si tous ces moments ont disparus, c'est votre faute ! Rendez-les moi ! Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volé !_**  
**_- Vas-tu arrêtez à la fin !_**  
**_- Non ! Rendez-moi ces instants, rendez-moi mon enfance !_**

_Ada criait trop fort pour que le duc parvienne à se faire entendre dans la chapelle. De toute façon, elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était trop blessé, trop profondément touché, et rongé par la tristesse qu'elle avait maintenu en elle depuis tout ce temps, et elle craquait ! Elle tombait en larmes !_

**_- Tu vas te taire à la fin !_**

_Enfin, le silence revînt dans la chapelle. Mais pas un silence réconfortant. Les yeux en larmes, le visage rougit, les cheveux décoiffés, la fatigue visible .. Tous ces signes sur le visage de l'héritière Vessalius prouvait une chose : Ce silence, c'est le calme précédant la tempête. Elle fixait le duc Vessalius, car plus jamais elle ne l'appellerait "son père", droit dans les yeux. Non, plus jamais elle ne douterai à ce sujet._

**_- Je ne me tairai pas, commençait-elle doucement. Et surtout, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce crime !_**  
**_- Tu parles de crimes, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit !_**  
**_- Non, et c'est justement les raisons qui vous ont poussez à le commettre que je suis venue chercher !_**  
**_- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regarde pas, fiche le camp !_**

_C'en était trop. Elle le gifla .. Zai ne comprit pas immédiatement. Jamais il n'aurait cru une chose pareille possible. Pas avec le caractère d'ange qu'elle avait d'ordinaire. Mais la plus surprise, c'était la concernée elle-même. Elle avait peur des conséquences maintenant. Elle venait de commettre ce qui allait être la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais .. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments._

**_- Je ne peux vous le pardonnez ! J'aime trop mon grand frère pour ça ! Souriant et jovial, il m'a été volé pendant dix ans ! Et dix ans, c'est incroyablement long lorsqu'on est seul ! Et même alors qu'il est de retour, vous lui volez encore sa joie de vivre et son sourire !_**

_Zai ne répondait pas. Il ne la regardait même pas. Ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, et se remettait de la surprise, tandis que la jeune fille pleurait encore._

**_- Et plus encore ! Vous le faîtes souffrir, et ne vous excusez même pas du tord que vous lui causez ! Et c'est également valable pour Gil ! Je ne vous pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait tant souffrir le frère que j'idolâtre et l'homme que j'aime !_**

_Ada ne se rendit compte qu'après ce qu'elle avait crié. De ce qu'elle venait d' hurler. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris ses propres sentiments, mais .. Maintenant, elle devait les assumer. Elle murmurait._

**_- Car je les aime. J'aime Oz, car il est mon grand frère encourageant et souriant. Et j'aime Gil, l'ombre protectrice qui veille sur nous deux, qui nous observe de loin, je l'aime, il est chaleureux malgré les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Je ne peux que l'aimer !_**

_Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Encore une fois. Mais elle fixait le duc droit dans les yeux, sans fuir. Elle attendait maintenant sa punition. Pour avoir été aussi insolente, et pour avoir avouer ce qu'elle aurait du cacher. Car elle le savait, son père haïssait Oz, c'était un fait reconnu depuis longtemps, mais elle était trop attaché à son frère. Mais le crime qui ne lui serait pas pardonné cette fois, ce serait d'être tombé amoureuse de Gilbert. Car lui aussi, Zai le haïssait._

_Ce domestique, ce valet dévoué à son jeune maître. À tel point qu'il avait été, autrefois si insolent envers lui ! Le duc Vessalius haïssant Oz haïssait par conséquent toutes les personnes qui le soutenaient ! Et ce simple servant en faisait partit et avait eut la mauvaise idée de le défier ! Il n'avait pas reconnu son autorité ! Son crime méritait d'être abandonné aux chiens errants et affamés !_

_Et voilà que sa fille lui sortait qu'elle l'aimait ! C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus tolérer une telle insolence, même venant de sa part !_

**_- Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton ?_**

_Ada tremblait. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle craignait la colère de l'homme devant elle, mais .. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle détournait les yeux ! Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle n'avait pas à fuir !_

**_- Si aimer était un crime, alors je plaide coupable et je suis fière d'être une criminelle ! Car oui, j'aime Gilbert !_**

_Le duc la prit par le col ! Mais elle ne détournait pas le regard, elle assumerait ! Elle serait forte ! Pour autant, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas les renseignements qu'elle était venu chercher, mais elle avait appris quelque chose de plus important, et de plus précieux pour son frère : L'avis et l'amour de Zai Vessalius n'a absolument aucune valeur ! Il est futile d'essayer !_

**_- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, Ada ! Faut-il que je renie ma fille à son tour ?_**  
**_- Et bien faîte !_**

_L'homme à la cape d'émissaire de l'Abyss parut surpris. Contrairement à Oz, qui fut plus que détruit par cette décision, elle ne semblait qu'attendre que ça !_

**_- Reniez-moi donc, car moi .. Je ne vous considère déjà plus comme mon père !_**  
**_- Espèce de .. !_**

_Emporté par la colère, le duc Vessalius et le contractant de Griffon empoigna la jeune fille par ses cheveux d'or ! Il la força à baisser la tête, mais elle ne baissait pas le regard pour autant ! Non, jamais elle n'accepterait de déclarer forfait devant lui, jamais !_

**_- Comment peux-tu oser un tel affront ?_**

_Zai leva le poing, serré ! Son visage toujours caché par la cape des Baskervilles laissait transparaître la façon dont l'insolence de sa fille l'avait perturbé ! La colère et le dégout ! Et cette même colère, muer en haine se reflétait dans les yeux de la principale concernée ! Pour autant, elle avait peur !_

**_- Il faut vraiment que je t'enseigne le respect !_**

_La chain noire. Celle des Vessalius était présente derrière Zai, des plumes noires tombaient sur le sol, et finalement, Zai finit par abattre son poing sur le visage de sa fille ! Elle commençait à crier et ferma les yeux !_

**_- Ça suffit !_**

_Elle l'avait crié. Mais elle attendait toujours le coup qui ne venait pas. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, doucement, effrayée. De peur d'être blessée. Mais le poing de son père s'était figé, de même que le visage de Griffon !_

**_- Gil !_**

_Gilbert était là. C'était lui qui était intervenu. Il venait de stopper le poing du duc Vessalius par sa seule force, et le pouvoir de Griffon par celui de Raven. Rien que par le fait que quelqu'un soit intervenu, le duc arbora un visage haineux à son encontre, mais plus encore à l'arrière du brun et de la jeune fille._

_Celle-ci se retourna et eut un choc. Raven s'était matérialisé ! Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, ça lui faisait un choc ! Un gigantesque corbeau, un oiseau au plumage plus noir que les ténèbres, c'était un spectacle des plus effrayant ! Mais cette chain .. Elle était de leur côté. Son contractant, c'était Gil. Le même Gil qui se tenait devant elle, sans la regarder réellement. Celui qui venait de la protéger._

_Ah, elle pleurait à nouveau._

**_- Ada ?_**

_Gilbert ne se retourna pas pour lui parler. Il ne tournait pas la tête. Mais il devinait le visage qu'elle avait à l'écoute de ses pleurs. Mais elle, elle le fixait, tellement émue qu'il soit intervenu !_

**_- Encore toi ? Quand comprendras-tu qu'un serviteur doit rester à sa place !_**  
**_- Il me semble que je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas mon maître. Je n'ai donc pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !_**  
**_- Déchet de valet !_**

_Encore une fois, Zai leva la main, et gifla le Nightray devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. La dernière fois, il avait été blessé et avait finit enfermé pendant trois jours, mais là. Il ne broncha pas ! Il fixait toujours le duc droit dans les yeux, sans peur mais avec un fort ressentiment._

**_- Je me fiche de votre avis. La seule personne en droit de me donner des ordres hormis Oz, c'est Ada !_**  
**_- Gil .._**

_Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Qu'il soit intervenu, et qu'il prenne sa défense aussi ouvertement. Il défiait tout de même l'un des quatre grands duchés, bien qu'il fasse part des Baskervilles ! Elle craignait les conséquences pour lui maintenant ! Il s'était mis dans une situation délicate par sa faute, elle s'en voulait maintenant !_

**_- Ada. C'est à vous de prendre une décision, maintenant. Et quel qu'il soit, je respecterai votre choix._**

_Il venait de tourner le regard vers elle, enfin. Ses iris dorés la fixait, tristement. Non, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état lamentable, il voulait la voir souriante, et joviale ! Pas le visage inondé de larme ! Il s'était pourtant entièrement dévoué à la protéger elle aussi, il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer._

_De son côté, Ada ne supporta pas plus la situation. Gil la fixait tristement, mais lui tournait toujours le dos pour la protéger. Elle s'accrocha timidement à sa veste noire. Comme ce soir-là, il y a longtemps._

**_- Partons, Gil. S'il te plaît._**

_Elle sanglotait tout en prononçant ces mots. Elle cachait son visage dans le dos du valet de son frère, et plus important, derrière celui qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, il ne devait pas le savoir. C'était impossible. Lui, il la protégeait comme sa jeune maîtresse, et rien d'autre. Ils commencèrent à partir tous les deux, mais bien sûr, Zai ne laissa pas faire les choses aussi simplement._

**_- Depuis quand parviens-tu à utiliser le pouvoir de Raven ainsi ?_**

_Gil stoppa sa marche. Il se retourna, et Ada le fixait. Elle aussi, elle était curieuse d'entendre la réponse. Elle voulait savoir, car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'un fossé les séparait. Et ça lui faisait mal._

**_- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Je ne maîtrise le pouvoir de Raven que lorsque je cherche à protéger à tout prix une personne qui m'est chère._**

_Sur ce, il se retourna directement et sortit de la chapelle en tirant Ada par le bras. Celle-ci se laissa tiré, et le suivit. Elle baissait les yeux tandis que tous deux sortaient de la chapelle. Des plumes noires volaient à l'intérieur, signe que Griffon, et par conséquent Zai disparut. Plus aucun moyen d'obtenir des réponses. Mais a-t-elle eut une chance dès le départ ?_

**_- C'était de la folie._**

_Gilbert n'osa pas la regarder. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'accrochait toujours à sa manche, mais baissait la tête, honteuse, comme un enfant qu'on prend en train de faire une bêtise. La pluie tombait sur eux, ils étaient trempés. Mais au moins, les pleurs de la jeune fille se faisaient moins voir ainsi._

**_- Désolé._**

_Elle fixa le sol, ne parvenant plus à relever la tête. Par le ton de sa voix, trahissant la douleur dans laquelle elle était, Gilbert se retourna. Ada se laissa tomber au sol, elle chutait, à genoux sur l'herbe froide et la terre boueuse et humide. Elle serrait une pierre de sa main droite, de toutes ses forces, tellement en colère contre elle-même._

**_- Désolé .._**

_Elle venait de l'inquiéter, elle lui avait fait peur ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Elle n'avait rien gagné là-dedans ! Non, elle avait échouer ! C'était finit ! Elle l'avait fait souffrir, alors qu'elle voulait l'aider ! Elle se sentait si nulle !_

**_- Je suis vraiment désolée, Gilbert !_**

_Elle hurlait ! Tout son désespoir, son impuissance, sa peur, ses souvenirs, sa détermination, ses espoirs qui éclataient en morceaux .. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et hurlait en pleurs ! Immédiatement, Gil s'agenouilla à son tour, et entreprit de la réconforter, une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Il la rapprocha de lui et la rassura._

**_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé ! Tout va bien, maintenant !_**  
**_- Je .. Désolé, Gil ! J'ai essayé, mais .. J'ai rien pu faire ! J'aurai du, pourtant .. Il fallait que .._**  
**_- Arrêtez, ce n'est plus important !_**  
**_- Mais .._**

_Elle sanglotait. L'héritière de la maison Vessalius, la plus respectée des grandes familles ducales, pleurait à genoux, sous la pluie, dans la boue. Gil ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre moindre mot de réconfort. En revanche, il lui plaça le chapeau qu'elle lui avait offert sur la tête._

**_- Gil ?_**  
**_- C'est à cause de la pluie._**  
**_- Mais .._**  
**_- Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer, c'est vrai. Mais .. Si vous en avez besoin, ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerait, vous le savez. Alors, encore une fois, vous pouvez pleurer si vous le voulez._**

_C'était si nostalgique ! Ses sanglots cessèrent. Elle pleurait en silence, se libérant simplement du trop pleins d'émotions ressenties ces derniers temps. Elle s'accrochait à Gil, encore, ne voulant jamais qu'il ne s'éloigne. Et bien sûr, il ne la repoussa pas._

**_- Mais .. Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais tenter une chose pareille sans m'en parler._**  
**_- Oui, désolé._**

_Il restèrent un moment, silencieux. Quand les pleurs de la demoiselle commencèrent à cesser, Gilbert se leva, tendant la main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Il était tant de rentrer, Ada se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi aucun membre de Pandora n'avait été alerté par le bruit._

**_- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas rentré au manoir Vessalius. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rentrer au manoir Rainsworth, et voir Oz dans cet état. Et ce n'est évidement pas au manoir Nightray que l'on pourrait aller._**

_Gilbert cherchait une destination à haute voix, attendant une proposition de la part de la petite fille, qui restait muette. Elle se fichait complètement d'où aller, du moment qu'il acceptait de rester avec elle un moment. C'est tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de souhaiter. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui demander plus. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Et elle pourrait encore moins lui dire un jour ce qu'elle ressentait._

_Mais .. Elle eut un doute. Ça l'effrayait. Gilbert réfléchissait toujours, mais il lui semblait en faire trop. Venant de lui, c'était comme si .. Il se forçait à bien paraître. Mais, si il le savait déjà ? Non pas qu'il l'est deviné, elle avait été discrète, mais .._

**_- Dis-moi, Gil ?_**

_Gil tourna la tête en direction de la noble en pleurs. Il parut étonné par l'air apeuré qu'elle prenait._

**_- Oui ?_**  
**_- Ça faisait combien de temps que tu étais prêt de la chapelle avant d'entrer ?_**  
**_- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le Nightray sans comprendre._**  
**_- Les plumes noires qui étaient par terre, ce n'était pas celle de Griffon, mais celle de Raven !_**  
**_- Pardon ?_**  
**_- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma discussion avec mon père ?_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Peur ou Tourment !

En espérant que ce quatrième chapitre plaira à ceux qui l'attendent. C'est pour vous que je le publie =)

Merci beaucoup à Shiro Association ; Lady-Black-Angel et Lay-Alice-Nightray pour leurs commentaires très encourageants =) **_  
_**

* * *

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma discussion avec mon père ? _**

_La pluie continuait de tomber. Le sol était humide, l'herbe fraîche .. Ada tremblait de froid dans ses vêtements trempés. Mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. N'importe qui aurait soulevé le fait que la place d'une dame de son rang n'était pas par terre sous la pluie, mais elle n'en tînt pas compte. _

_Non, elle avait plus important à faire ! Elle fixait toujours Gilbert devant elle. Il s'était retourné et l'observait de ses iris dorés dans lesquels la surprise se lisait. Le visage de la Vessalius trahissait sa peur. Et si il l'avait entendu ? Est-ce que ça expliquerai pourquoi il est si froid ? _

**_- Réponds-moi, Gilbert, s'il te plaît .. _**  
**_- Ada .. _**

_La jeune fille, à genoux sous la pluie, les vêtements trempés, sales, la détermination détruite, la volonté ébranlé, le doute omniprésent sur son visage .. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir dans cet état. Le plus triste des spectacles. Elle paraissait si inoffensive, impuissante .. apeurée. _

**_- Gil .. _**

_Gilbert ne répondit pas, il ne soutînt pas le regard non plus. Non, il fuyait ses yeux de jades, pleurant, suppliant. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si attristée. Il voulait la voir sourire, de son visage de poupée de porcelaine, adorable comme tout, innocente et angélique. Pas dans un état aussi lamentable. Il lui tendit la main. _

**_- Venez, rentrons. _**  
**_- Gil ?_**  
**_- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, vous allez attraper froid. _**

_Il ne la regardait même pas en lui parlant. Ada en fut plus que blessée, mais prit tout de même la main qu'il lui tendait, et se releva. Elle pleurait silencieusement, sous le chapeau noir qu'elle-même avait acheté à l'attention de cet homme devant elle. Elle avait la vue brouiller, et ne se fiait qu'à la main chaleureuse qu'il lui avait offert, pour se diriger. Elle pourrait se poser de nombreuses questions, comme "comment partir ?" ou "Où aller ?", mais aucune ne se prononça. _

**_- En arrivant, j'ai demandé à votre cocher de bien vouloir attendre un peu, il nous ramènera à Réveil. _**  
**_- D'accord. _**

_Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Gil ne l'observait que du coin de l'oeil. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiètait ! Mais il ne jugeait pas en avoir le droit. Après tout, il aurait du l'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise inutile, si il avait deviné ses intentions ! Il aurait du le faire lorsqu'elle lui a parut si sure d'elle au manoir Rainsworth ! Et il n'a pu qu'arriver au dernier moment. Il s'en voulait. Il se considérait responsable des pleurs de la jeune fille. _

_Et en effet, il l'était quelque part. Et pourtant, Ada ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'aggriper à lui, à la main qu'il lui offrait, tout en tenant timidement mais fermement le chapeau noir de geai de son autre main, de peur que celui-ci ne s'envole avec le temps. Une véritable tempête, un paysage vraiment triste. _

**_- Vous voilà ! _**

_Le cocher sourit en les voyant arriver. Après tout, il les avait attendu sous le vent et la pluie. C'était une assez délicate attention, d'ailleurs. Mais Ada ne l'entendit même pas. Gilbert le remercia par politesse et engagea la conversation avec lui. Pour ce qui était du choix de la destination, il s'était retourné vers la Vessalius, mais elle ne semblait plus apte à prendre des décisions. _

**_- Pauvre enfant, prononça discrètement le cocher pour lui-même. _**

_Gilbert ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Elle était si courageuse, si optimiste ! Et la voilà dans le même état que son frère ! Pourquoi ses deux maîtres finissaient-ils ainsi l'un après l'autre ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à les protéger ? Gil enragea contre lui-même. D'un autre côté, ça ne servait à rien, il fallait penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux maintenant. _

**_- Vous pouvez nous conduire à mon appartement, à Réveil ? _**

_Ada revînt enfin sur terre à ces mots. Encore une fois, c'était à son bien qu'il avait pensé. Ni le manoir Vessalius et ses souvenirs, ni celui des Rainsworth et le visage désolé de son frère inquiet ne pourrait l'aider. Ça ne ferait que causer encore plus de tristesse et de chagrin ! Et elle était la cause de tout ça ! Elle était tellement désolée, mais ne pouvait rien dire .. _

**_- Bien sûr, je connais l'adresse, ne vous en faîtes pas, Monsieur Nightray. _**  
**_- Je vous remercie. _**

_Le cocher addressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant à la jeune fille, et elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir répondre qu'avec un visage en larmes. Gilbert lui ouvrit la porte de la calèche et l'aida à monter avant de s'installer en face d'elle. Les chevaux démarrèrent. _

**_- Dîtes, Ada ? _**

_Gil voulait dire quelque chose de réconfortant, de chaleureux .. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'émeraude trahissant la douleur de la demoiselle, il ne parvînt quoi que ce soit. En fait, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Les larmes de la jeune fille glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Celle-ci tremblait plus encore. _

_Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, ses vêtements étaient trempés par la pluie, le vent était glacial. Elle ne pouvait que trembler de froid. Mais elle ne disait rien, et s'enfermait dans le silence. Gilbert ne supporta pas plus de la voir se laisser mourir de froid. Il retira sa veste, alors qu'Ada observait sans comprendre, et la lui plaça sur les épaules. _

**_- Gil ? Qu'est-ce que .. _**  
**_- C'est pour éviter que vous n'attrapiez froid. _**  
**_- Mais, et toi ? _**  
**_- Cest bon, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. _**

_Gil était à genoux devant la demoiselle, et ajustait sa veste pour elle. Lorsqu'il se releva pour retourner s'asseoir en face d'elle, Ada le retînt par la manche blanche de sa chemise. Le jeune homme ne comprit bien sûr pas vraiment. Mais Ada se leva ensuite et se colla à lui, s'aggripant à sa chemise, pleurant dans son dos. _

**_- Ada .. _**

_Gil murmurait pour lui-même. Il ne la voyait pas, bien sûr, mais il entendait ses sanglots et sentait les larmes couler. Il ne pouvait se permettre de briser cet instant, de peur de blesser la Vessalius. Mais après quelque minutes, il la prit par les mains, et se retourna pour la faire s'asseoir sur la banquette. Elle obéit sans rien dire, mais refusa de le lâcher. D'ailleurs, il ne le lui reprocha pas. Alors, il s'assit à ses côtés, simplement. Sa main droite alla caresser les cheveux d'or de la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci ne se blotisse réellement contre lui. _

**_- Excuse-moi, Gil. Je ne tiendrais pas si tu me laisse .. _**

_Sa voix était suppliante. Le Nightray posa sa tête sur celle d'Ada juste plus bas, et laissa sa main la tenir par les épaules. Il la réconforta, simplement, sous la douce mélodie dérangeante des gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur le toit de la calèche. _

**_-C'est bon, vous savez bien que je ne vous laisserais pas. _**  
**_- Mais, pardon .. De t'infliger un tel fardeau .. _**  
**_- Vous ne pouvez pas tout régler toute seule, et c'est à ça que sert un valet, non ? Vous n'allez pas me retirer la raison de mon existence ?_**

_Ada releva la tête, choquée. Elle fixa Gilbert droit dans les yeux, elle était certaine de ne pas savoir si il mentait ou non si il détournait le regard, elle devait en avoir le coeur net ! Que voulait-il dire par cette phrase ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de mourir si elle et Oz disparaissaient ? N'a-t-il aucune raison de vivre ? De sourire ? Son existence se résumait-elle uniquement à les servir et les protéger ? C'est une belle preuve de fidélité à l'éguard de son maître, c'est vrai, mais .. Il ne pensait pas une seconde à son propre bonheur ? _

**_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gil ?_**  
**_- Pardon ? Répondit-il sans comprendre. _**  
**_- Tu veux dire que .. Tu considères que tu ne pourras vivre sans nous ? _**

_Le brun comprit sur le coup qu'il l'avait blessé. Après tout, elle s'inquiètait toujours pour les gens, et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il la rassura, sans fuir du regard, et se força à sourire de manière réconfortante. Mais il ne put se résoudre à mentir quand elle lui demanda à nouveau : _

**_- Tu considères que ton existence ne se résume qu'à moi et Oz ?_**  
**_- Je considère que vous êtes indispensable à ma vie, oui. _**

_La phrase n'était pas la même. Non, celle-ci était .. Touchante. Du moins, elle avait touché Ada en pleins coeur, ses larmes se calmèrent presque instantanément. Mais elle se sentait un peu honteuse .. Alors, elle se cachait dans le col du brun aux yeux d'or. Il n'aurait jamais osé la repousser, et elle le savait. Il était trop gentil, surtout envers elle. _

**_- Dis Gil, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. _**  
**_- Vous voulez parler de quelle question ? _**  
**_- Quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure à la chappelle, tu étais là avant d'arriver, les plumes de Raven était sur le sol avant que je ne discute avec mon père, alors .. _**

_Gilbert n'eut pas à répondre, Ada comprit seule en s'écoutant elle-même parler. Les plumes de Raven étaient là avant la discussion, donc .. Gil aussi, forcément ! Il était là dès le début ! Mais, est-ce qu'il avait entendu la déclaration qu'elle avait faîte ? C'est ce qu'elle craignait le plus à l'heure actuelle ! _

**_- Je t'en prie, Gil, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma discussion ? _**

_Le Nightray parut hésiter à répondre. Après tout, il n'était pas très doué pour mentir. Finalement, le silence, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tellement plus simple. Mais Ada attendait une réponse, et il connaissait son caractère. Lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, elle peut être aussi tétû que son frère. _

**_- Gil ! _**  
**_- Rien d'important. _**

_Le regard doré du contractant se détourna vite de la jeune fille. Il fuyait encore, comme à son habitude. Il avait appris à manier le revolver, à la défendre vis à vis d'ennemis, mais .. Lorsqu'il s'agit de discussions, il était toujours aussi incertain que le Gilbert d'autrefois. C'est triste. Ada s'apprétait à reposer sa question, car elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aura pas eut la réponse. _

**_- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu me répondes ! _**  
**_- Ada .. _**

_La calèce se stoppa. Et la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le cocher. Il venait les prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il hésita un moment en voyant la jeune Vessalius en pleure dans les bras du Nightray avec sa veste sur le dos, et ne dit rien, mais Gil sortit malgré tout en tendant la main à la jeune fille à sa suite. Ils n'allaient pas rester dans le véhicule éternellement, et bien sûr, il ne répondit pas à la question. _

**_- Merci encore d'avoir attendu. _**  
**_- Ce n'est rien. _**

_Gilbert paya le cocher, tandis qu'Ada attendait en serrant le long manteau noir du valet. Puis, il la rejoint, et la prit par la main comme on guide un enfant perdu. Car oui, elle était redevenue la petite fille d'autrefois, et puis, elle ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, et le silence, loin d'être rassurant, était plutôt gênant et inquiétant. _

_Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Gilbert et celui-ci ouvrit. Ada restait près de la fenêtre dans le couloir, et observait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser lamentablement sur les vitres. Un spectacle bien triste s'offrait à elle. C'était tellement pitoyable. _

**_- Ada ? _**

_Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. Le contractant s'inquiètait de la voir aussi pensive. C'est bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais laisser une personne souffrante s'enfermer dans ses pensées, et se torturer soi-même. Il faut lui ouvrir le coeur, pour l'aider à ré-apprendre à sourire. Et il n'attendait que ça ! Qu'elle sourit, de façon angélique, comme elle savait si bien le faire autrefois .. _

**_- Désolé, j'arrive. _**

_Elle rentra à son tour, sans se faire prier plus longtemps. Ada n'était jamais venue dans cet endroit, et elle fut pour le moins surprise. Tout était si différent du monde dans lequel elle fut élevée, ce monde où tout brille et scintille de mille feux .. Là, l'obscurité occupait grande part du lieu. Déjà parce-qu'il faisait nuit, mais également par la petite taille du lieu. C'était à la fois beau et triste. _

**_- Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche, Ada. Je vous apportait des vêtements secs. _**  
**_- D'accord. _**

_Ada ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea dans la pièce que Gilbert lui indiqua comme étant la salle de bain. Celle-ci aussi était étroite, surtout en comparaison avec celles des grands manoirs. Mais elle ne fit pas la difficile, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule. Elle commença par retirer la veste que lui avait prêté le valet plus tôt, et à la simple vue du vêtement, tout la scène lui revenait en mémoire. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait rassuré, l'avait réconforté .. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas répondre à une simple question ? _

_Elle s'effondra en larmes. _

_Elle profita du fait que Gilbert n'était pas dans la pièce pour se laisser aller sans craintes de l'inquiéter, même si il lui affirmait qu'elle avait entièrement le droit de pleurer. Même si il disait ça, la Vessalius le savait, ça lui faisait mal ! Elle rentra sous la douche, et alluma l'eau. D'abord surprise par la température froide, elle s'y adapta ensuite. C'était peut-être mieux, ses larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau qui glissaient. Ça faisait du bien de quitter la sensation de boue, et d'eau de pluie dans ses cheveux, mais ça n'allégeait pas vraiment sa peine. _

**_- Ada ?_**

_Gilbert frappa à la porte. Après tout, celle-ci n'avait pas de vérou, et c'est à ce moment qu'Ada s'en rendit compte, se sentant assez gênée. Elle sortit donc de la douche, et s'efforça à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses larmes dans sa voix. _

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _**  
**_- Je t'apporte des vêtements secs, répondit Gil derrière la porte. Je peux ouvrir ?_**  
**_- Ah, deux secondes ! _**

_Elle chercha des yeux dans la pièce, et trouva ensuite une serviette blanche qu'elle enroula autour du corps. Elle ouvrit ensuite pour apercevoir le jeune homme adossé au mur à attendre. _

**_- Désolé, je n'avais pas de vêtements à ta taille, j'espère que .. _**  
**_- Gil ? _**

_Ada fixa le valet un peu étonné par sa voix, et put apercevoir qu'il tournait vivement la tête. En fait, c'est parce-qu'il se sentait rougir qu'il fuyait encore. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sorte en serviette ! Quand Ada le comprit, elle râla, faussement énervée : _

**_- Oh, c'est bon ! J'avais rien d'autres à me mettre ! _**  
**_- Désolé, s'excusa vivement le brun sans tourner la tête avant de lui tendre des vêtements. J'espère que ça t'ira pour la nuit. Je n'ai rien d'autres à te prêter, désolé. _**  
**_- C'est bon, merci. _**

_La jeune fille lui sourit, et prit les vêtements qu'il lui tendait. Un vrai sourire, enfin. Son sourire d'ange, reflétant la pureté elle-même. Puis, elle s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se changer, laissant un Gil complètement désemparé. _

_Derrière la porte, elle sourit. Pendant un moment, elle avait oublié ses pleurs, sans se forcer. Elle avait pu sourire, et parler normalement, comme si rien n'était arrivé pendant quelques secondes. Tout était redevenu à la normale pendant un temps. Et elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule maintenant. _

**_- Bon ! _**

_Elle se ressaisit et se leva de suite ! Elle observa les vêtements que Gilbert lui avait apporté. C'étaient les siens. Après tout, c'était normal. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait des vêtements pour femmes chez lui. La tenue était des plus simples, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Le soucis était dans la taille. Ada enfila le pantalon et quelques ourelets au bout suffirent, mais pour la chemise. Elle était bien trop grande, et la jeune Vessalius du faire un noeu à l'arrière pour qu'elle tienne, les manches dépassaient aussi. _

_Elle sortit ensuite, après s'être donné du courage. Gilbert l'attendait en préparant un thé au parfum de Rose des champs. Il en tendit une tasse à Ada, celle-ci étant profondément touché du fait qu'il se souvienne de son parfum favoris après tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait d'en voir ici, alors que Gilbert préférait de loin le café. Elle prit la tasse après hésitations. _

**_- Merci, Gil. _**  
**_- Il n'y a pas de quoi._**

_Ada s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que Gilbert restait debout en face, une tasse à la main. Le silence qui régnait était à la fois reposant, réconfortant, et vraiment très pesant. Gilbert finit par entamer la discussion trouvant l'ambiance trop dérangeante. _

**_- Pour la nuit, vous pourrez aller dormir dans ma chambre, je serai dans le canapé. _**  
**_- Heu, d'accord, mais .. _**

_Ne comprenant pas la gêne de le jeune fille d'oser le déranger plus encore, Gil interprêta son hésitation de travers. _

**_- C'est la pièce juste là. Si vous avez un problème, je ne serais pas loin._**  
**_- Bon._**

_Ada ne pouvait pas refuser, et le silence revînt à nouveau, toujours aussi pesant et lourd. Mais aucun des deux n'osaient le briser. Mais la fenêtre de la petite pièce s'ouvrit brutalement par le vent les faisant tous deux sursauter ! _

**_- Merde ! _**

_Gilbert alla la fermer afin d'éviter qu'il ne pleuve à l'intérieur, et s'arrangea pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre plus. Ce petit incident avait pu briser le gros blanc qui s'était installé par le rire cristallin de la jeune fille en voyant Gil revenir à sa place les cheveux et le visage trempés. Il râlait faussement : _

**_- C'est pas drôle ! _**  
**_- Désolé, tu verrais ta tête ! _**  
**_- Pardon ? _**  
**_- Non rien .._ **

_Ce n'est pas seulement par la vision de Gil trempé qu'Ada riait, mais elle était contente que la situation soit redevenu amicale, et non plus froide comme tout à l'heure. Elle préférait de loin cette ambiance, et Gil aussi. Il s'essuya le visage dans une serviette dans la salle de bain, et revînt de suite après. En revenant, il se mit à fixer Ada de travers étrangement._

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gil ? _**

_Ne répondant pas vraiment, le contractant s'approcha de la jeune fille, sa serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux toujours mouillés. Ses iris dorés ne la quittait pas des yeux, la Vessalius en fut rapidement intimidée. _

**_- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_**  
**_- Non. _**

_Pour Ada, Gil se comportait bizarrement. Et quand il fut finalement trop près d'elle à son goût, du moins, trop près pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de repenser à toute la soirée, et tous ces moments où il l'avait aidé, sans parler de son étreinte, elle ne put éviter de passer à une teinte rougie. _

**_- Vous avez une feuille dans les cheveux. _**  
**_- Hein ?_**

_Gilbert tendit la main, et retira des longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille une feuille morte qui était venue s'y glisser. _

**_- Elle a dut entrer dans la pièce quand la fenêtre s'est ouverte. Il faut dire qu'il y a du vent, c'est une vraie tempête dehors. Ada ? _**

_N'entendant pas de réponses de la part de la jeune fille Gilbert se retourna vers elle, pour voir qu'elle serrait le bout des manches trop longues dans ses doigts, tout en baissant la tête comme pour empêcher qui que ce soit de voir son visage. _

**_- Ada, il y a un problème ? _**

_Ada murmurait. Elle murmurait bien trop faiblement pour que Gilbert puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, le Nightray ne comprit pas son comportement, et il s'accroupit en face d'elle, placant ses mains sur les poings fermés de la Vessalius. Ce contact la surprit, mais elle n'en montra rien, elle articula un peu sans pour autant monter la voix. _

**_- Pourquoi ?_**  
**_- Pardon ?_**  
**_- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ma discussion avec mon père ? _**

_Et elle revenait à nouveau sur ce sujet. Après tout, elle avait deviné qu'elle n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas répondu. Elle savait que leur relation serait sans cesse douloureuse pour elle si elle ignorait ce qu'il savait de ses sentiments, elle l'avait compris ! Mais pas Gil, et il ne changea pas de réponses. _

**_- Je n'ai rien entendu d'important, je vous l'assure. _**  
**_- Menteur. _**

_Cette fois, Ada releva les yeux et fixa ceux du contractant directement, sans fuir ou détourner le regard. Elle l'observait, les sourcils froncés, en se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher quelques perles salées de couler de ses yeux de jades observant le brun avec une colère non-dissimulée ! _

**_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Crétin ! _**

_Sans que le jeune homme n'est eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ou de s'expliquer, la jeune héritière des Vessarius prit un oreiller sur le canapé et l'envoya en plein dans le visage de son interlocuteur ! _

**_- Stupide serviteur ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! _**

_Avant que Gilbert ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer tant le comportement d'Ada ne correspondait pas à son caractère habituel, celle-ci se leva, et entreprit de s'enfuir dans la chambre que le contractant de Raven lui avait désigné plus tôt ! Elle claqua la porte bruyament, réveillant ainsi le jeune homme. _

**_- Ada, qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? _**

_Gil se releva de suite, toujours surpris par le coup aussi inatendu que violent, et se précipita derrière la blonde. Mais comme tout le monde, il laissait les clés des portes des chambres dans la serrure, et Ada verrouilla la chambre de l'intérieur. _

**_- Ada, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ouvrez moi ? _**  
**_- Pas question ! _**  
**_- Allons, je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ? _**  
**_- C'est ta faute aussi ! _**

_Gil se tut presque instantanément. Ada en fit de même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagit de façon si infantile, elle s'en voulait de lui hurler dessus après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et surtout, elle avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne après ça ! Le silence retomba en un claquement de doigts. _

_Un silence presque aussitôt brisé par les pleurs de la jeune fille. Car oui, elle sanglotait. Elle prenait l'oreiller posé sur le lit de la chambre et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible, comme si ce simple geste lui donnerai l'absolution. Elle finit par cacher son visage dans celui-ci et hurler de façon à ce que ses cris soient cachés par la présence du coussin. Elle se remit à sangloter ensuite. _

_Derrière la porte de bois verrouillée à double tour, Gilbert ne pouvait que l'entendre pleurer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle si elle ne le laissait pas entrer. Et pourtant, à chacune de ses larmes, c'est comme si elle lui enfonçait un peu plus une lame dans la poitrine. C'est si douloureux ! Il tenta une approche plus douce, il toqua à la porte. _

**_- Ada .. _**  
**_- Laisse moi seule, Gil ! _**

_La jeune Vessalius avait beau dire ça, elle savait bien qu'elle n'en pensait rien. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il ne la laisse, mais paradoxalement, elle avait peur plus encore qu'il ne vienne vers elle, car elle savait qu'elle craquerait et s'effondrerait en larmes. Elle ça, elle ne voulait pas. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que tout redevienne à la normal ! _

_Un Oz joyeux et optimiste, une Gil inquiet pour eux et protecteur, et elle, toujours aussi insouciante ! Mais elle ne pourrait pas oublier faire comme si de rien était alors que Gil avait peut-être découvert ses sentiments ! Elle avait besoin de réponses ! _

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

_Elle murmurait à travers la porte, toujours entre deux sanglots, et Gilbert l'écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, il le ferait ! Il ne supportait pas sa tristesse ! Il avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir son sourire. Alors il l'écoutait le plus silencieusement possible tant la voix de la jeune fille était faible._

**_- Pourquoi tu refuses de me répondre ? Quand je parlais avec mon père, tu n'étais pas loin, alors qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Dis-le moi, Gil ! _**

_Encore et toujours la même question .. Pour encore et toujours la même réponse. Ils n'avançaient pas. _

**_- Je n'ai rien entendu, c'est vrai ! _**  
**_- Menteur ! _**  
**_- Je ne mens pas, Mademoiselle Ada ! Vous devez me croire ! _**  
**_- Mais les plumes de Raven étaient présentes dès le début de la discussion ! _**

_Ada venait d'hurler. L'orage venait de gronder. Et le silence retombait une fois de plus. Gilbert ne disait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Depuis le début, la réponse était là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'entêtait à reposer encore et encore la même question alors qu'elle avait la preuve de la réponse ? Parce-qu'elle esperait se tromper, sans pour autant parvenir à se mentir à elle-même suffisament bien. _

**_- Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est que tu l'as entendu, Gilbert. _**

_La voix d'Ada était vide d'émotions. Elle ne renfermait plus rien. Par le silence du valet, elle avait eut la réponse qu'elle cherchait à nier depuis le début. Elle souhaitait tant qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu ! Qu'ils rentrent tout simplement le lendemain au manoir Rainsworth, qu'avec le temps, Oz redeviendra lui-même, que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes, et que tout redevienne comme avant ! _

_Elle voulait qu'Oscar les taquine, elle voulait boire un thé avec Sharon, discuter avec Elliot malgré son mauvais caractère, écouter les paroles tordues de Vincent, elle voulait revenir sur sa décision et ne jamais être partie voir son père, ne jamais avoir tenter chose aussi inutile. _

**_- Mais c'est fini, tu le sais maintenant. _**  
**_- Mais de quoi vous parlez, Ada ! _**  
**_- Oh, c'est bon ! _**

_Elle criait en pleurs, et jeta une lampe de nuit près du lit où elle s'était agenouillé sur la porte de bois. Le bruit surpris le contractant, mais pas autant que ce qui suivit. Dans un excès de colère plus pour elle que pour le jeune homme, Ada hurla : _

**_- Tu le sais pourtant ! Tu le sais que je t'aime ! Crétin ! _**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tristesse ou Réconfort !

Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont commenté, et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira =)

Le prochain, en revanche, mettra un peu de temps à arriver, d'autant que le 6° chapitre sera celui qui bouclera l'histoire ...

* * *

**_- Tu le sais pourtant ! Tu le sais que je t'aime ! Crétin !_**

_Le silence régnait. Rien n'osait le briser, mis à part la violence de l'orage à l'extérieur, et le vent qui s'abattait sur la fenêtre de la petite chambre étroite. Ces fonds sonores du monde de la folie résonnaient dans le petit appartement, car aucun autre son ne pouvait le cacher. Ada ne disait plus rien, ne sachant que dire. Et Gil ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache ! Elle voulait le lui cacher, pour toujours, garder ce secret enfouie au fond d'elle, et l'emporter dans sa tombe. Le révéler lui couterait trop cher, la ferait souffrir plus encore, et surtout, elle ne serait plus capable de le regarder en face, de se comporter normalement auprès de lui .. Comme avant._

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

_Gilbert ne pouvait discerner les paroles de la jeune fille, elles étaitent trop faibles. Mais il distingua parfaitement ses larmes, ses pleurs, ses sanglots .. Car oui, elle sanglotait. La porte de bois les séparait, ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, et par conséquent, le Servant ne pouvait pas voir la jeune héritière Bezarius, mais il imaginait parfaitement son visage rempli de larmes, au détail prêt. Le silence envahissait l'appartement, brisé uniquement par ces sanglots, ô combien désagréable à l'oreille du brun. Il lui disait toujours que si elle voulait pleurer, et le pouvait, mais c'était le meilleur mensonge dont il était capable ! La vérité, c'est qu'il détestait l'entendre pleurer !_

**_- Ada, ouvrez-moi cette porte, s'il vous plaît._**

_Le silence régnait toujours, c'est comme si n'avait jamais prononcé ses mots. Rien n'avait changé, les sanglots de la jeune fille ne s'éteignait pas, non, ils empiraient. Et il n'y avait pas situation plus haïssable que de voir une personne à qui l'on est attaché, pleurer en vous mettant sans cesse à l'écart ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se sent faible dans ces moments là !_

**_- Ada ! Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas cette porte, je passerai par le toit ! Ou par la fenêtre !_**

_Aucune réponse, mais les sanglots s'estompèrent légèrement sous la surprise. Gilbert quand à lui semblait de plus en plus inquiet, et perdit son sang-froid qu'il était parvenu à maintenir jusque là malgré les événements de la soirée._

**_- Ada ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir comme ça ! Pensez un peu que je m'inquiète pour vous, là !_**  
**_- Mais de toute façon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_**

_Les paroles de la jeune fille furent des plus blessantes ! Depuis le temps qu'il passait à ses côtés, qu'il séchait ses pleurs, qu'il la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, qu'il la protégeait .. Elle n'était pas capable de comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait ? Se rendait-elle seulement compte de la douleur qu'il ressentait en l'entendant dire une chose pareil ? Et lorsque ça vient d'une personne qu'on a toujours chéri et protégé, c'est d'autant plus douloureux ! C'était comme un coup de couteau dans le dos !_

**_- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous ?_**

_Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Rien que qu'un silence désagréable, dans une situation encore plus désagréable ! La Vessalius ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas le droit .. Mais qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle lui avait déjà causé assez d'ennui, et elle détestait l'idée de le dérangeait encore plus ! Elle voulait juste ne plus être un fardeau pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, tout simplement ! Même si c'est égoïste .._

**_- Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit que votre existence est indispensable à la mienne !_**

_Gilbert hurlait, il était rarement aussi en colère qu'à cet instant. Ada releva la tête, plus que surprise par le ton qu'il employait et la rage qui se faisait sentir ! Mais plus encore par ses mots !C'est vrai, il lui avait déjà adressé ces mots réconfortants bien que tristes, sur le chemin du retour de la chapelle ! Lorsqu'il l'avait réconforté, lorsqu'elle n'avait pu que se cacher dans les bras protecteur du brun .. Il le lui avait déjà dit ! Et ce, sans qu'elle ne comprenne elle-même pourquoi !_

**_- Je vous en prie, Ada ! Ne me retirer pas ma raison de vivre !_**

_À ces mots, Ada cria de toute son âme, de tout son être, toute la rage et la douleur qu'elle avait supporter jusque là depuis ces dix dernières années, toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subi, toute la tristesse qu'elle avait emmagasiné, et tous ces moments de solitudes qu'elle avait enduré lorsqu'il n'était pas là !_

**_- En quoi te suis-je indispensable ? Hein, Gilbert ? Je ne peux pas me voiler la face ! C'est d'Oz que tu as besoin, pas de moi ! N'essaye pas de me réconforter en m'adressant ces belles paroles ! C'est un mensonge !_**

_Gilbert n'avait jamais entendu Ada crier ainsi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à un tel élan de rage ! La première fois qu'elle craquait à ce point ! La première fois que les émotions et les sentiments négatifs l'envahissaient au point qu'elle en perde le contrôle ! Et ça ne pouvait qu'envahir le contractant d'une inquiétude sans limites ! Pour garder son sang-froid, Gil serrait les poings. Peut-être même trop, puisqu'il s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume jusqu'à en saigner, sans même s'en rendre compte !_

**_- Ada .._**

_L'orage retentissait dehors ! Il n'était pas agréable à vivre ici avec un temps pareil, le grondement était des plus effrayant ! À un nouveau coup de tonnerre, la fenêtre de la chambre se brisa sous les yeux surpris d'Ada ! Il lui semblait que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver en cette soirée ! La pluie entrait en torrent, l'averse était gelée et violente ! Le vent glacial transperçait la pièce ! Et la jeune fille se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller avant d'y crier sa haine contre cette soirée horrible ! Plus inquiet encore, le Nightray lui hurla :_

**_- Ada ! Ouvrez-moi cette fichue porte, je vous en prie !_**  
**_- Il n'en est même pas question, Gilbert ! Et ça sert à rien de crier ! Moi aussi je peux le faire !_**  
**_- Ça ne sert à rien de vous obstinez ! Ouvrez cette porte !_**

_Gilbert continuait d'insister perdant totalement son sang-froid en entendant la tempête faire rage dans la chambre où la Vessalius s'était enfermée ! Mais Ada n'en avait que faire ! Un éclat de la vitre était parvenu jusqu'au lit et l'avait entaillé au visage, suffisamment profondément pour qu'une longue tracée sanglante coule le long de ses joues en se mêlant aux larmes incessantes qui ornaient son visage de poupée de porcelaine ! Mais c'est comme si elle ne l'avait pas senti ! Non ! Rien ne pourrait être pire pour elle que ces moments horribles, où son cœur est si indécis, partagé entre la haine et le remord le plus grave !_

_Comment une vie pouvait-elle se détruire en l'espace d'une soirée seulement ? Comment un paradis pouvait-il disparaître ainsi dans le néant complet ? Elle voulait crier à l'aide ! Demander à Dieu de l'aider ! Mais même lui ne pouvait pas calmer ses pleurs ! Elle tremblait, ne ressentait pas le froid de l'extérieur, elle ne voyait même plus la pièce tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes ! La seule chose qu'elle captait encore, c'était sa voix .. Celle de Gilbert !_

**_- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous vous enfermiez, Ada ?_**  
**_- Tu as passé la soirée à me mentir !_**

_Gil se tut. Après tout, c'était vrai. Il lui avait menti. Il se sentait mal ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire à son tour ! Le rythme s'accéléra, trop vite, trop fort, trop .. douloureux ! Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal en mentant ! Il voulait juste qu'elle sourit ! Il ne voulait que son bonheur ! Et ce, quelque soit le prix à payer ! Même si elle devait le haïr, le mépriser, le rejeter, ou même le frapper de toutes ses forces ! Il se fichait qu'elle l'aime ou non si elle pouvait être heureuse ! Mais elle ne l'aurait pas été si elle avait compris qu'il avait surpris sa conversation ! Pour preuve ! Il suffisait de voir l'état dans lequel elle était !_

**_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité, Gilbert ?_**

_Seule la tempête et le vent violent lui répondait ! Gil n'osait plus dire quoique ce soit. Apeurée ou enragée, Ada combla le vide de paroles en hurlant de toutes ses forces ! Ces forces qui la fuyaient, lamentablement !_

**_- Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples !_**  
**_- C'est faux ! Les choses auraient été plus simples si vous aviez cru à ce mensonge ! Et vous le savez !_**

_Ada ne répondit pas ! Elle était trop surprise, trop choquée pour ça ! Il lui avait menti .. Pour son bien ? Il n'a fait que pensé à son bien ? Il lui avait menti, c'est un fait .. Mais .. Pour la protéger ? Pour la rassurer ? Ada explosa en sanglots !_

**_- Vous ne vouliez pas que je sache ce que vous aviez dit à la chapelle, non ? Vous auriez été satisfaite ainsi ! On se serait juste reposer ce soir, et on serait retourner voir Oz le lendemain, et tout redeviendrait comme avant ! C'était ce que vous souhaitiez ! J'aurai détruit tout ça si je n'avais pas menti !_**

_Ada hurlait de peur, de chagrin .. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait ! Elle était perdue, tellement perdue ! Elle se sentait protégée, mais aussi terriblement seule face à l'incertitude ! Oui, elle craignait que tout soit à jamais différent maintenant ! Gilbert avait parfaitement vu juste ! Il avait tout compris de ce qu'elle ressentait ! Elle voulait tellement que tout reste comme avant ! Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait si peur de le perdre maintenant qu'il savait ! Elle se perdait plus encore ! Elle ne s'y retrouvait absolument plus ! Mais elle voulait revenir dans le passé, que tout soit aussi simple qu'avant ! Pourquoi les choses sont devenues tellement compliquées !_

_Changer le passé ?_

**_- Mais, murmura-t-elle._**  
**_- Ouvrez cette porte, Ada !_**  
**_- Pourquoi ? Je veux rester seule !_**

_Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle avait peur d'être seule, le froid qu'elle ressentait lorsque la solitude l'envahissait comme le long des dix dernières années où elle avait tout perdu était bien pire que celui de la tempête qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre ! Mais comment pourrait-elle le dire ? Gilbert hurlait toujours._

**_- Ouvrez cette porte !_**  
**_- Après tout, maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et je te connais, alors je sais comment tu vas réagir .._**  
**_- Ouvrez cette porte !_**  
**_- Je t'en prie, Gilbert ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !_**  
**_- Ouvre cette connerie de porte, Ada ! C'est un ordre !_**

_Un ordre ? Depuis quand Gilbert lui donnait des ordres ? D'ailleurs, depuis le temps qu'elle lui demandait de cesser de la vouvoyer et qu'il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi venait-il justement de passer à un autre ton ? Elle entendait sa peur à sa seule voix ! C'était certain, il n'avait pas supporter de l'entendre dire "pitié"._

_Pitié ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment de la pitié ? Le mot avait franchi seul les lèvres de la jeune fille. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ? Peut-être qu'elle s'en était persuadée, inconsciemment .. Après tout, avec l'état lamentable dans lequel elle était, c'aurait été normal ! Et c'était dans sa personnalité aussi !_

_Mais Gibert savait bien qu'il ne ressentait pas le moins du monde ce sentiment ! Absolument pas ! De l'inquiétude, de la peine, du chagrin, de la colère, de l'impuissance, de la haine contre lui-même, une douleur sans limite, de la rage, mais certainement pas de la pitié ! Si il voulait la protéger et la faire sourire, ce n'était pas pour un sentiment aussi faible que la simple pitié !_

**_- Ada, je t'ordonne de m'ouvrir cette porte, fais ce que je te dis !_**  
**_- Pas question !_**

_C'en était trop ! Gilbert défonça la porte à coup de pieds ! Un seul fut suffisant pour l'enfoncer, les accroches se dévissèrent sans difficultés, et la porte de bois s'écrasa contre le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, bien que caché par le vent qui ne se calmait pas ! Ada, assise les genoux contre la poitrine sur le lit, le visage en larme, le sang coulant toujours sans qu'elle ne le sache, hurla de rage, choquée comme jamais par le comportement du valet !_

**_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Gil ? T'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ?_**  
**_- C'est pas possible ça ! Regardez qui cause !_**

_Ada se figea. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression dans les yeux dorés de Gilbert, et jamais elle n'aurait cru la voir un jour ! Et encore moins dirigée vers elle ! C'était une colère sans limites ! Effrayante ! Très effrayante ! Trop effrayante ! Elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face ! Oui, elle avait peur maintenant ! Elle avait peur de sa réaction ! Parce-qu'elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin !_

**_- C'est toi qui est stupide Ada ! Pourquoi tu refuses mon soutien !_**  
**_- Crétin ! Laisse moi seule ! Je .. J'ai .. J'ai trop peur de lever les yeux !_**

_Les cris de détresse envahirent le pièce, elle hurlait en se cachant le visage ! Ses yeux d'émeraudes trahissant tout son désespoir, le besoin énorme d'être seule pour réfléchir .. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'en souffrirait que davantage ! Elle les cachait des ses mains blanches et épuisés où le sang coulait encore ! Gilbert s'avança vers elle, son regard s'adoucissait un peu, il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver, mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à se calmer ! C'était lamentable !_

**_- Sors de cette pièce, Gil ! lui cria la Vessalius en le voyant s'approcher, toujours effrayée par elle-même._**  
**_- Et comment pourrais-je t'aider si je le fais ?_**

_Gilbert se saisit d'un mouchoir de tissu. Le même que celui qu'il avait lors de cette réception au manoir Nightray, qu'il lui avait prêté lorsqu'elle avait pleuré, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille tant cette soirée restait gravée dans sa mémoire ! Le contractant essuya le sang qui coulait sur le visage de le jeune fille ! Il ne supportait pas sa vue, mais Ada fut trop effrayée et instable pour avoir les idées claires !_

**_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Sors de cette pièce !_**

_Le brun stoppa son mouvement. Il resta bouche-bée en entendant ça ! Il doutait même avoir bien entendu .. Comment aurait-il pu deviner entendre ça de sa bouche ? Il ne parvenait à y croire .. Il fixait longuement la jeune Vessalius, immobile, comme une statue, mais tellement plus expressif ! Était-ce réellement possible ? Elle avait vraiment dit ça ?_

**_- Fiche le camp !_**

_Non, ne pars pas ! C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé crier, plutôt que ces paroles affreuses, elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle contrôlait, qu'est-ce qui lui échappait ? Elle ne savait plus rien ! Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule, mais elle était trop tourmentée pour le comprendre et être capable de le lui dire ! Mais si au moins elle avait pu ne pas dire une chose pareille ! Gil se leva._

**_- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Ada ?_**

_Non, vraiment pas ! Elle avait besoin de sa présence qui, malgré la colère qui s'était fait sentir dans leur discussion, était toujours la chose la plus réconfortante sur Terre ! Il devait rester, le savoir à ses côtés était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle pouvait oser souhaiter ! Mais elle n'en était même pas capable ! Dire la vérité était devenu trop dur .._

**_- Oui, c'est mieux comme ça .._**

_Gl baissa les yeux. Il était blessé. Ada l'avait lu à son visage. De toute façon, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle allait le blesser en demandant à rester seule. Mais elle ne s'y retrouver tellement plus qu'il lui était impossible de mettre les choses au clair. Le brun semblait se haïr lui-même ! Ça, elle ne s'en était pas douter en revanche ! Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi cette expression ?_

_Tout simplement parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, et qu'il déteste voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Il avait l'impression de voir un spectre, et que la "véritable" Ada est morte. Un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres .. Et bien plus horribles que d'autres._

_Après s'être levé, Gil se contenta de fermer le volet de bois de la fenêtre, empêchant la pluie de rentrer plus encore, et calmant la tempête, bien que le froid parvenait tout de même à pénétrer la chambre. Il marcha sur les bouts de la vitre qui avait explosé, pieds nus. Il se coupa bien sûr, et ne s'en rendit tout de même pas compte. Il y avait bien plus grave que ces simples égratignures. Il se sentait tellement impuissant dans cette situation !_

_Tout en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce, il jeta du coin de l'œil un dernier regard à la jeune fille à l'esprit perdu. Une dernière chance pour elle d'appeler à l'aide, d'accepter son soutien et son réconfort, de réclamer un S.O.S ! Il murmura d'une voix à peine audible :_

**_- Idiote .._**

_Puis, il se retourna à nouveau, mais pour cette fois ne plus se retourner vers elle. Il allait vraiment sortir de la pièce ? La laisser ? Il ne pouvait donc plus se battre ? Elle l'avait donc .. Blessé à ce point ? Ada se leva du lit, sans faire attention à sa faiblesse, ni même à ses blessures ou aux éclats de verre sur le sol, et elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Gilbert, le prit dans ses bras, et enfonça son visage dans son dos sans que le jeune homme ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à la situation, ses yeux dorés arborait l'incompréhension la plus totale !_

_Mais Ada ne le lâchait pas, et tenait debout par la seule force du besoin d'être près de lui ! Sans ça, elle se serait effondrée depuis bien longtemps ! L'anémie due à la fatigue, les problèmes qui se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres pour s'empirer mutuellement et créer cette atmosphère effrayante et cette impression de ne rien contrôler, les blessures morales comme physiques, tout s'enchaînait ! Et si elle tenait encore debout, c'est parce-qu'il était là !_

**_- Désolé, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon, excuse-moi !_**  
**_- Ada ?_**  
**_- Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi !_**  
**_- Pourquoi, voyons ?_**  
**_- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, Gil !_**

_L'héritière Vessalius, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une petite fille en larmes, s'agrippait maladroitement à son dernier recours, son dernier secours, son dernier espoir. Ses jambes finirent par être trop faibles pour continuer à supporter son poids à la seule force de sa volonté. Elle tomba, et ce, dans les morceaux de verres._

**_- Ada !_**

_Gil la rattrapa de justesse ! Les choses auraient pu encore s'empirer, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la soutenu. Elle était véritablement faible en ce moment. Prisonnière dans ses bras, du fait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de tenir debout seule, Ada se sentit affreusement gênée. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas partir ! Gilbert la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et remonta un peu les draps sur elle, la borda comme si c'était une enfant._

**_- Idiote._**

_Juste après ce simple mot, finalement lourd de sens, le contractant se leva, et s'apprêta à partir. La journée était trop éprouvante pour la jeune fille, il devait la laisser se reposer, au calme, elle irait mieux le lendemain .. Du moins, il l'espérait !_

**_- Pars pas !_**

_Gil sursauta. Ada venait de s'accrocher à sa manche, comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage ! Elle était véritablement en proie aux pires cauchemars, le calme et le réconfort du sommeil ne pourrait jamais l'aider. Il n'y avait que lui qui en était capable, finalement !_

**_- Pars pas, Gil ! Je t'en prie, ne t'éloignes pas !_**

_D'abord surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, tout à fait adorable mais surtout, excessivement désespérée, Gilbert céda et se rassit sur les couvertures, près de la jeune fille. Il n'osa pourtant pas croiser le regard larmoyant de la Vessalius, de peur que quoi que ce soit pourrait la briser dans cet état. Pourtant, tant qu'il était près d'elle, Ada considérait qu'elle ne craignait absolument rien. Mais sinon .._

**_- Si tu me laisses, Gil, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais .._**

_Le Nightray se retourna, surpris, vers la jeune fille. Elle sanglotait toujours, les larmes coulant sur son visage scintillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ada ne parvînt pas à rester assise sur le lit. Vidée de ses forces, qu'elle avait déjà exploité jusque dans les moindres ressources pour faire de son mieux, en vain, elle s'écroula littéralement. C'est dans les bras de Gilbert, particulièrement inquiet, qu'elle atterrit. Il l'allongea délicatement, et lui ordonna de se reposer, sans penser à quoi que ce soit._

**_- Pardon .._**

_Gil écarquilla les yeux en entendant le murmure de la Vessalius. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ses réactions, elle se perdait elle-même finalement. Le brun ne pouvait même pas trancher entre le fait qu'elle s'excuse envers lui, ou envers elle-même également ! L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage pâle, et pourtant si expressif !_

**_- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, Gil. Tu as surement déjà pleins d'autres problèmes, et je parviens qu'à te rajouter des soucis .. Excuse-moi !_**

_Le concerné resta bouche-bée. Il n'était plus capable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à une déclaration pareille ? Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser lui-même, alors .._

**_- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes sentiments .._**  
**_- Pardon ?_**  
**_- Il y a probablement pleins d'autres choses plus importantes que tu dois gérer, et je te bassine avec mes stupides histoires de cœur .._**  
**_- Idiote !_**

_Le concerné l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne dise des choses pires encore. Ada parut surprise, mais toujours moins que le brun. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Elle, mieux que quiconque connaissait la valeur des sentiments des gens, à quel point ceux-ci sont précieux, bien plus que les ornements superficiels qu'aiment porter les nobles ! Et ce, malgré son rang ! Elle n'aurait normalement jamais dit quelque chose pareil, et ça .. C'était vraiment blessant, douloureux pour le servant .._

**_- Je n'aurai jamais penser que tu dirais ça un jour, Ada ! La valeur des sentiments, ça te connaît, pourtant, non ?_**  
**_- Mais, tu as assez de problèmes comme ça pour que je t'en rajoute, non ? Répondit-elle tristement._**  
**_- On ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments, et on ne peut pas les cacher éternellement, c'est pas toi qui a dit ça après l'avoir lu dans un livre ?_**

_Un livre ? Ah, celui qu'Oz aimait lire, et qu'elle avait essayer par curiosité ? "Le Conte du Chevalier Sacré" .. C'est vrai, cette phrase l'avait toujours profondément marqué, et elle ne se lassait jamais de la relire .. Pourtant, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Gil, de peur qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors, c'était Vincent qui lui avait raconté ?_

**_- Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour tes sentiments, ce serait égoïste de ma part !_**

_Gil .. Égoïste ? Ça sonnait tellement faux ! Il était bien loin de l'être, au contraire ! Tellement serviable, et attentionné, depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance, c'était comme ça ! Il lui avait tellement rendu service par le passé, à elle et Oz que, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens de ce mot avec le prénom du servant !_

**_- De toute façon, pour le moment, tu n'as pas les idées claires, alors reposes-toi._**

_Le brun se retourna pour voir la jeune fille assise dans les draps, le visage trahissant l'expression de la fatigue qu'elle avait caché tout le long de la soirée. Quand il croisa les yeux d'émeraudes de la blonde, il parut rassuré. Il sourit en voyant que, finalement, elle allait bien mieux. Elle, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient encore malgré elle. Non, elle ne devait plus pleurer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher lorsque Gilbert lui caressa affectivement ses cheveux d'or en se levant. Son sourire .. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire !_

**_- Allez, bonne nuit._**

_Tandis que le Nightray s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, sans réfléchir, elle s'aggripa à la manche de la chemise blanche du servant ! Son expression non rassurée effraya un peu Gilbert à l'instant où elle croisa les yeux dorés de celui-ci ! Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, pourtant, c'était lui le servant, elle la jeune héritière ! La peur._

**_- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît .._**

_Le contractant soupira. Elle était adorable, malgré son état déplorable. Mais il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête. Et ça, elle devait le comprendre._

**_- Tu dois te reposer, Ada. Je suis juste à côté, si il y a un problème._**  
**_- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en resserrant le peu d'emprise qu'elle avait sur la manche du brun. Juste pour cette nuit !_**

_Gil fut bien surpris par les paroles de l'héritière Vessalius. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder ce souhait ?_

**_- Sil te plaît, reste avec moi, juste cette fois .. J'ai peur de me retrouver toute seule !_**

_Gilbert ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop surpris, et touché par les paroles de la Vessalius. Si il pouvait sécher ses pleurs, il le ferait, mais ça. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !_

**_- Je t'en prie !_**

_Le regard suppliant de ces yeux de jades, placés harmonieusement sur ce visage de poupée de porcelaine, pourtant d'une chaleur rassurante, orné par de splendides cheveux à la couleur du blé en soirée .. Et des larmes scintillantes qui luisaient aux côtés de ce tableau d'une pureté sans pareille ! Il avait déjà vu cette scène !_

_Plusieurs fois, même ! Quand ils étaient enfants, quand elle était triste pour une raison ou pour una autre, parce-que son frère était occupé, que son oncle avait du travail, quand Oz était malheureux, à cause de son père encore et toujours, c'était vers lui qu'elle se retournait, sans cesse ! Elle se jetait toujours dans ses bras, poursuivie par le chagrin ! Elle bondissait simplement, et il devait se débrouiller pour la rattraper !_

_À chaque fois, il s'agenouillait pour être à sa hauteur, et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux ! Il essuyait ses larmes le plus délicatement possible, la rassurait même si lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait. Il préférait lui mentir que la voir triste. Alors, il s'efforçait de sourire, pour elle._

_Parce-qu'elle était bien plus adorable lorsqu'elle souriait, de façon angélique, magnifique, adorable, encourageante, pure, sincère, honnête, enfantine ! Oui, il voulait la voir sourire, réellement ! Se comporter de la façon innocente et inoffensive qu'était la sienne, sans prendre compte des détails obscurs sans importance ! Elle méritait de sourire !_

_L'enfant qu'il avait été il y a dix ans s'était juré de protéger son maître. Un serment inébranlable, que rien ne ternirait, pas même le temps, il était éternel ! Mais ce jour là, où la jeune fille fut plus perturbée que jamais, il se faisait une nouvelle promesse : la rendre heureuse, et sécher ses larmes à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait._

_Depuis longtemps, il fuyait ça, considérant que si elle avait besoin de pleurer, elle n'avait pas à lutter, elle pouvait juste se laisser aller .. Les larmes n'ont jamais été une preuve de faiblesse, d'ailleurs, il ne le lui reprochait pas ! Mais seulement .. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer !_

**_- Gil .._**

_Il y a trois ans, quand il l'avait revu depuis la chute d'Oz dans les profondeurs de l'Abyss, au manoir Nightray, et qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Le conseil stupide qu'il lui avait donné "vous pouvez pleurer si vous le souhaiter". Il ne voulait plus voir ses larmes !_

**_- Gil .._**

_Tout à l'heure, quand elle avait pris la décision de parler à son père, après avoir vu Oz et pleurer, c'était pareil ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas empêcher de commettre une pareille folie ? Pourtant, il aurait pu l'arrêter ! Il lui avait suffit de lui expliquer qu'il avait déjà essayer il y a longtemps, sans succès !_

**_- Gil .._**

_I peine quelques heures, quand ses pleurs se cachaient dans la pluie, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que lui répéter qu'elle pouvait pleurer si elle en avait besoin ! Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise pour le savoir ! C'était lui qu'il blessait à chaque fois qu'il disait ça ! Car il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer !_

**_- Gil .._**

_Est-ce qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, lui aussi tant il n'aime pas la voir dans cet état ? Ce serait bien possible, quand on sait à quel point le visage en larme d'Ada lui fait de la peine ! C'est inutile finalement de continuer à mentir, se disait-il. Il refusait de la voir si blessée et apeurée !_

**_- Gil .._**

_Et puis, zut ! Il voulait trop revoir ce visage souriant, celui qu'elle arborait autrefois ! Une utopie que de revenir à cette époque où tout allait bien, un souhait impossible. Il céda ! Gilbert se rassit aux côtés de la jeune fille, surprise, craignant de l'avoir blessé._

**_- Tu as gagné, Ada, je reste._**

_Étrangement, la jeune fille se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Elle ne voyait pas le regard de Gil, puisqu'il était dos à elle, mais elle pouvait imaginer parfaitement qu'il rougissait. Elle connaissait son caractère par coeur, et n'avait aucun mal à se douter de l'expression qu'il avait !_

**_- Merci, Gil .._**  
**_- Hn .._**

_Gilbert ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas non plus. Ada avait vu juste. Mais lui aussi, il devinait son expression, souriante, et pure, malgré les larmes. Et il n'avait pas tord : Ada souriait. Gilbert finit par se retourner vers elle, accédant à sa requête. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et la fixa dans les yeux._

**_- Merci._**

_Heureuse. Elle était juste heureuse. Elle oublierait tout de cette soirée tout simplement. Elle ne voulait rien. Juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Qu'Oz retrouve le sourire, et que les choses continuent simplement leur chemin. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Gilbert ne lui donne de réponses. Elle voulait juste .. Être à ses côtés, comme elle l'était à ce moment._

**_- Merci pour tout, Gil._**

_Le concerné, touché, passa une main derrière la Vessalius, et la rapproche de lui, espérant que le sentiment de peur qu'avait ressenti le jeune fille tout le long de la soirée disparaisse totalement, éternellement. Un sourire d'ange de sa part, c'est tout ce qu'il osait souhaiter. Pourtant, la jeune Ada se blottissant dans ses bras, comme un petit chat qui recherche de l'affection, ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il resserra plus encore l'étreinte, cachant le visage dans les cheveux d'or de la Vessalius._

**_- Merci, Ada._**

_Gil avait murmuré. Ada ne l'avait pas entendu. Et pour cause, elle s'endormit très vite dans cette étreinte rassurante. Dans son sommeil, elle s'accrocha aux vêtements du brun, et n'était vraiment pas décidée à le lâcher. Il n'en avait aucune envie d'ailleurs. Elle se blottissait contre lui, de manière féline, inconsciemment. Et Gil ne la lâcha pas non plus._

**_- C'est bien un chat, ça._**

_Il souriait en voyant la jeune fille innocente dans ses bras. Épuisée. Elle semblait pourtant tellement seraine dans son sommeil. Oui, véritablement. Gilbert se mit à penser. À tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée : La réaction d'Oz à la découverte de la raison de sa chute dans l'Abyss, une réaction à laquelle on s'attendait plus ou moins. Puis, la décision d'Ada, la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son père, la violence de la scène et des mots ! Son intervention .. La soirée passée sous la pluie, et les larmes .._

_Et puis, la découverte des sentiments de la jeune fille .. Enfin, découverte .. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais pas assez pour y faire très attention. Il pensait se faire des idées. Il fut véritablement surpris en les apprenant ! Ada, la petite fille qu'il avait toujours protégé avec son maître, elle l'aimait. Et non pas comme un ami, ou même un frère. Elle l'aimait .. Par Amour ! D'un amour véritable, et fort .._

_Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Il n'avait même pas effleuré la question, depuis le temps. Pourtant, il savait à peu près à partir de quand leur rapport ont changé : Cette soirée au manoir Nightray restera à jamais gravé en lui. Un souvenir ineffaçable, contrairement à bien d'autres._

_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Il ne le savait même pas. Ce n'est pas facile après tout que de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, certaines choses ne se décrivent pas ! D'ailleurs, les mots sont trop généraux, et trop peu précis pour désigner une émotion .. Alors, comment s'appelait le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour le Vessalius ?_

_La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y était très attachée. Qu'il devait la protéger, l'empêcher de pleurer, ou de souffrir .. Si elle était heureuse, alors ça lui suffisait amplement. Mais .. est-ce que c'était de l'amour, ça aussi ? C'est pour ça que les mots sont trop vagues, un même mot peut traduire une émotion qui se matérialise de manières tellement différentes !_

_Est-ce que c'était de l'Amour ? Le besoin de la voir heureuse, de la protéger .. Le bonheur de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur .. La douleur de la voir pleurer, de la savoir triste .. Tout ça, c'était de l'Amour aussi ? Peut-être l'aimait-il lui aussi ?_

**_- Peut-être .._**

_Mais même si c'était le cas, Gilbert savait bien qu'il n'en soufflerait jamais mot. Après tout, Ada l'aimait, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte, du moins, pas réellement .. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, ou d'être à ses côtés. Après tout, il avait trahit le famille Vessalius, il y a dix ans .._

_C'est sur ces idées que Gilbert s'endormit dans l'étreinte qui le liait à Ada. Mais peu avant, il entendit la tempête à l'extérieur se calmer, et la pluie s'arrêter. En fait, le ciel se dégageait, et la Lune était véritablement magnifique. Ada aurait aimer ce spectacle, mais pour rien au monde, elle aurait quitté les bras réconfortant de Gilbert._

_Pas même pour les plus magnifiques étoiles qui ornaient le ciel qui, après les tempêtes qui l'avait troublé, était désormais calme et pur._


End file.
